A New Hero
by Microbiology Major
Summary: Inspired by the Lion King, this is a story that looks at what would happen if Zurg defeated Buzz Lightyear and who would be the new intergalactic hero that would take his place. Warning though, there is at least two people that die in this story. Buzz Lightyear characters and Lion King are owned by Disney.
1. Ch1 Pirating

A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story that I've ever written so any constructive criticism would be great. I have no idea how long this story is going to be so it'll be done when it's done. Also, thanks to Fox for the review. :D

The only character I own is Damion Sunfire.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Pirating<p>

_*Blang* *Blang,* _the auto- pilot felt the cargo ship shake under Zurg's battle cruiser's lasers.

_By the rings of Saturn, why does this always happen on my rout?!_ AP-99 thought to himself._ First that attack by Warp Darkmatter over the NOS-4-A2 crate and now this!_ Another barrage of laser fire hit the side of the cargo ship. AP-99 could see at least fifty hornets start to descend from the battle cruiser and make their way toward his cargo ship.

"Craters!" AP-99 exclaimed as the hornets came closer.

Ap-99's vid-screen hissed and a small insectoid appeared, "Cargo ship 99, you are to immediately stop and surrender to Evil Emperor Zurg. Any resistance will be met with hostile action, be prepared to be boarded." The little insectoid vanished from the vid-screen and all that was left was silence.

_Great,_ _just like the last time,_ thought AP-99 to himself_. _He turned to his right and started to send a distress signal to Star Command, but stop in mid-action. _The last time Star Command got involved my ship got destroyed, I lost four months' salary, and Commander Nebula's idiotic son cost me thousands of Uni-Bucks in repair bills! Sure the Alliance paid back my repair bills, but it took them almost a year and a half before I even received the check! _The more AP-99 thought about it, the more he was against the idea of calling Star Command. _Zurg can have whatever he wants; I am not going to go through that mess ever again! _Turning toward the vid-screen, AP-99 hailed Zurg's battle cruiser and the little insectoid appeared. "Battle cruiser EEZ-79 here," said the little insectoid glaring at AP-99, "State your business." AP-99 added a nervous stutter to his voice and did his best interpretation of a panicked look as he said, "Th-this is the auto-pilot of c-c-cargo ship 99, I wh-wish to inform you that I s-s-surrender." The little insectoid made a curt nod and replied, "Acknowledged" and once again his face disappeared from the vid-screen. AP-99 was quite pleased with himself as he leaned back and listened as hornets drilled holes into the side of his ship. _As long as it's recorded in the Black Box that I surrendered to do fear of becoming harmed during a high jacking, the insurance will cover anything that's stolen and or damaged AND I get off the hook for not sending a distress signal to Star Command. I mean, it's Zurg that's attacking me, not some pathetic space pirate like Torqure. Surely Star Command will understand my decision. _

* * *

><p>After the hornets were finished drilling into the cargo ship, a small space craft exited out of the battle cruiser's hanger bay and made its way toward the cargo ship. The space craft lined up with the side of the cargo ship and extended a long tube on to the holes that were drilled by the hornets. With a loud*<em>Klang,* <em>that shook the entire cargo ship, the tube was attached. Its doors *swooshed* apart and two yellow hornets stepped out and stood at attention on either side of the new entrance. A tall purple clad figure, wearing what would appear to be a dress, walked out of the tube and stepped into the cargo ship.

"Grubs!" yelled the Evil Emperor.

Three Grubs ran down the tube and onto the cargo ship. One of them tripped over the foot of a stationary hornet that was guarding the Emperor and hit the back of Zurg's left calf, causing Zurg to stumble forward. Zurg whip around and glared at the insolent bug. The Grub quickly picked himself up and began to stutter an apology and grovel before his Emperor's feet. Zurg reached down, snatched the Grub by the throat, and held him at eye level. "Don't ever do that again" seethed the Evil Emperor, "Understand?!"

"Y-yes my Evil Emperor!" Choked the Grub.

"Good!" Zerg released his grip on the Grub and as he fell, Zurg turned toward to other two Grubs that were standing at attention. "Now let's wrap this up before Lightyear arrives. We have about, oh… forty to forty-five minutes, so let's get moving!"

"Um… Emperor Zurg?" asked the Grub that tripped onto Zurg meekly.

Zerg turned back to the Grub, glaring at him. "Yes?"

"Um… we may have more time, sir."

"Oh really, and how's that?" Zurg raised a questioning eye brow and crossed his arms as he spoke to the Grub.

"Well, w-we didn't intercept a distress signal from the cargo ship." Responded the Grub, cringing under Zurg's gaze.

"Meaning?" With his arms still crossed, Zurg leaned forward as he listened to the Grub.

"Star Command doesn't know about us high jacking the cargo ship, sir. Buzz Lightyear isn't coming" As the Grub said this, he gained a little more confidence and he began to stand straighter.

"Oh well, that is good news!" Zurg stood straight up and began to rub his claw like gray hands together in excitement. "My horoscope did say that today I would benefit from some's lack of communication. Make a note to renew my subscription to 'Evil's daily Horoscope.'"

"Alright then," turning toward the other two Grubs, Zerg pointed at one and said, "You there, go to the auto-pilot and get the manifest. I want to know about everything that's on this ship!"

The Grub turned from the Emperor and dashed down the corridor toward the cargo ship's bridge.

"I'm going to teach that Damion Sunfire a lesson on what happens when a crime lord doesn't pay for his order of plasma-cannons and "Green Winds of Change" perfume, one way or another." As he said this, Zerg's face turn into a grimace and his voice, which dropped in volume, was chillingly soft, while containing a growl. Zerg turned toward the cargo hanger, he grab the edge of his dark plum cape, causing it to swirl about him. He walked down the corridor, flanked by two hornets on either side of him with at least twenty-five more marching behind him.

*Line*

A/N: Okay I'm ending the chapter right here for now. Once again any constructive criticism is appreciated and let me know if I've painted the background well enough. Also that "Green Winds of Change" reference was from the episode "The Crawling Flesh," which I do not own. Thanks for viewing! :D


	2. Ch2 One Man's Space Junk

A/N: Thanks to Fox for the review, it really helped this chapter out a lot. :D Anyway, the only thing I own is Damion Sunfire and Brain Pod 126. Disney and Pixar owns everything else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Someone's Trash…<p>

AP-99 was slouching lazily on his coil, gazing out at Zurg's Battle Cruiser and watching the spectacle that played before him. He was busy thinking about the best way to cover his tracks over surrendering the Cargo Ship to Zurg.

If he wasn't carful, Buzz Lightyear would find out that he had been lying over being scared, charges could be brought up for willingly surrendering Gallatic Alliance material to the "forces of Evil."

AP-99 just cringed as he thought about what the prisoners of PC-17 do to robots when the sentry guards weren't looking.

_I've got to practice this! Okay, so I was flying my rout when a large purple Battle Cruiser with a giant Z on the side pulled next to me and then a little talking bug hailed me on the vid-screen and I _freaked out. Grah! This is never going to work!

AP-99 sat forward and placed his chin in his right hand as he leaned on the control panel.

_Lightyear is going to fry me. _

AP-99 closed his oclitor receptors as he tried to come up with a decent lie.

_This is never going to work._

AP-99 sighed and strained as he attempted to come up with a better plan. As he was sulking he began to hear a faint sound of tiny clangs approaching the bridge.

_Strange._

AP-99 raised an artificial brow as the sound came closer to the cargo ship's bridge.

The sound stopped once it reached the brigde door. After a few moments, he heard what sounded like an annoyed sigh and then tiny feet jumping, possibly trying to reach the side panel to press the button that opens the bridge doors.

After what sounded like the sixth jump, AP-99 heard three tiny knocks on the door. AP-99 let out annoyed sigh himself and reached across the control panel, pressing the button that opens the doors.

A little insectoid stood just on the other side of the door, locked eyes with AP-99, and walked in. The insectoid attempted to bear confidence as he strode in, however the effect was wasted on AP-99. He had to restrain himself from laughing, but he wasn't able to keep his amusement from his robotic face.

The insectoid glared at him, marched up, and said, "Where is your cargo manifest located?" in a straight forward tone.

With the amused expression still implanted on his face, AP-99 turned to his right, picked up the clipboard, turned, and handed it to the insectoid.

Once the insectoid received the manifest, he (or she AP-99 couldn't tell which) made a curt nod with his head and marched back to the corridor. Just for curiosity's sake, AP-99 left the bridge door open to see what the insectoid would do next.

And the insectoid didn't disappoint. He ran down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him and once he finally reached the stairs, he tripped over his left foot.

AP-99 couldn't help but laugh extremely hard as he heard the insectoid roll down the flight, but he almost blew a circuit when he heard a loud *flop*.

Normally, AP-99 wouldn't have laughed at the insectoid's accident, but thanks to his worry over Star Command, he cracked under the presser.

_Well, even if Buzz Lightyear does throw the book at me at least I'll have one heck of a story to tell the wife when I get home. _

* * *

><p>The Grub ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Today was not the day to make Zurg any angrier than he already was.<p>

_I hope he doesn't lose his temper again! It took my brother hours to clean up the "art" that Zurg made of Brain Pod 126 when she forgot to make sure that there were three marshmallows in his Evil Double Half-Caf Mochachino!_

The Grub ran up a set of stairs as he entered onto another level of the ship. As he continued to run he bitterly thought, _Why can't other cruisers have elevators like ours?! Is it really that hard to install at least one?! Doesn't anyone ever think about sort species?! _

After two sets of stairs, three corridors and one broom closet, the Grub finally reached the door to the bridge of the cargo ship.

He was painting heavily as he waited for the door's sensors to detect his presence and open up. When they didn't open up after a few seconds, the Grub let out an annoyed sigh.

_Seriously?! Not even automated doors?! I hate this ship! It's going to get me killed!_

The Grub quickly looked around to find the control panel that contained the button to open the door. Once he found the panel, the Grub began to franticly jump at the button, however after the sixth jump; the Grub finally gave up, and knocked on the door three times.

In a flash the door *swooshed* upward and the Grub immediately locked eyes on the auto pilot, and strode in, trying to appear important and intimidating as best as he could. However, because he was so short and his species was known for their position as a mere "lackey" in Zurg's empire, his attempt at bearing confidence wasn't achieved.

The auto-pilot gave him an amused look which basically said, "_Are you kidding me?_"

The Grub noticed the amused expression on the auto-pilot's face and glared at him; he then marched up to the auto-pilot and said, "Where is your cargo manifest located?" in his most serious tone.

The auto-pilot leaned over to the left and pick up the clip board that was the cargo manifest and handed it over to the Grub.

The Grub made a curt nod with his head as a sign of acknowledgement and marched out of the bridge. Once he reached the corridor, he made a mad dash down to the cargo hanger. However, the Grub tripped over his left foot at the top of the first flight of stairs and rolled all the way down to the bottom, making a loud *flop* at the base.

After a few seconds, the Grub sat up with his body slightly following the spinning motion that his head was making, and after a few more seconds, the Grub was able to shake the feeling off. He could hear the auto-pilot laughing manically from the bridge, but he just ignored him. Once the Grub was stable on his feet, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back to the cargo hanger.

Zurg was in the middle of the hanger watching as his hornets tear apart crate after crate, looking for anything of value in the rust bucket of a cargo ship. The other two Grubs were sent back to the shuttle craft to oversee the loading of the items pillaged. Zurg glanced to his left as the heard his Grub pant heavily as he ran down the corridor to his master.

"Well, which of this space junk is Sunfire's?" He asked the Grub.

Once the Grub was able to fully control his breathing he said, "It says here sir that Sunfire's cargo is located at the far end of the hanger, under 'extremely fragile.'"

"Oh goodie, LET'S BREAK IT!"

Zurg guiled down the racks of crates and selves that were once stacked neatly in the hanger, as he made his way to the "extremely fragile" part of the ship, he noticed something that caught his eye. It was a crate with a shipping label that said, "Buzz Lightyear."

"Grub!" Zurg shouted, "What's in that box?"

"Um… I'm not sure sir," replied the Grub, "It doesn't say anything on the manifest as to wha- Oh wait! Here it is sir!"

The Grub speed read the paragraph on the manifest and said, "It says here that it's a Rhizomian multi-level back massager, complete with an alternating cold and heat temperature switch. It runs on solar power and the vines are supposed to 'sprout flowers which will sooth the most troubled of nerves.'"

"What?!" shouted Zurg, staring at the crate.

"There has been a waiting list for this thing for seven weeks and Lightyear gets it before it even hits the selves?!" Zurg held the smallish crate up to his face as he examined it. "Hmm… it's lighter than I had expected. Hornet! Take this back to the shuttle and don't break it!"

Handing the crate to the hornet, Zurg continued down the aisle until he reached the end of the hanger bay.

"Well, where's Sunfire's cargo?" he looked down at his underling, waiting for him to answer.

"To your right my Evil Emperor, under 'S,'" answered the Grub pointing to the exact place so Zurg would actually look in the correct direction.

"Ah yes, here they are… wait… let me see that manifest!" Zurg jerked the clipboard out of the Grub's hand and he began to skim over the information that was on Sunfire's cargo.

"All that's here is three lousy crates no bigger than a Brain Pod's jar, and a crate that's the size of a refrigerator! Are you sure that you have the right manifest?! I still remember when one of your sorry lot lost the paper work to my Zurgerific microwave emitting ray that was supposed to be used on those Bathyos fish faces! My brilliant plan for planetary conquest was completely ruined because someone got the paperwork confused with a Cosmos burger wrapper and threw it in the trash!"

Zurg was really beginning to lose his temper…. again. As he was saying this the Grub began to cringe and cower under Zurg's angry rant and venom filled stare.

"Th-that i-i-is the correct m-ma-manifest sir, the re-reports s-s-show that these c-crates were to be bought from the Vulturains, your spy drone da-data also s-s-shows the efforts that S-Su-Sunfire went to in order to pre-prevent Star Command from finding out a-a-about th-these creates."

The Grub wanted to cry so badly that he almost couldn't stand it, but he knew that if he made such an emotion now, he would be vaporized on the spot. Damion Sunfire had made a fool of Zurg, worse than Lightyear ever had, which had caused a group of Zurg's minions to attempt a revolt on one of the mining planets in Zurg's quadrant of the galaxy.

Although the revolt had been quickly dispatched, the uprising had caused a change in Zurg's demeanor and it wasn't for the better. He was now extremely distrustful of his underlings to the point that he would have hornets preform random searches in Grub and Brain Pod's homes, lockers, brake rooms, and even restrooms, searching for any sign of betrayal.

Zurg continued to stare down at the Grub for several moments, until he looked back over his shoulder to yell at a Hornet, saying, "Get Brain Pod 62 down here now!" "And as for you, Grub," said Zurg turning back to the cowing insectoid, "You had better be right." Zurg's eyes narrowed into slits, his voice dropped in tone to give his words a chilling effect on the Grub.


	3. Ch3 Is Another Man's Revenge

A/N: I only own Damian Sunfire, Brain Pod 62, Brain Pod 126, and Mathew's Space Sirens. Disney and Pixar own everything else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Is Another Man's Revenge<p>

Brain Pod 62 was the best historian in the galaxy, but after he contracted a virus called the _Vita Virus Latro_, in which there was no cure for.

The Life Thief Virus, as it was called, was an extremely aggressive virus that would break down each cell in the host's body as it replicated itself. The reason why there wasn't a cure was because it was a virus, not a disease nor an infection, so it couldn't be treated with antibiotics or any other medical drug. The worst part though was that it was constantly evolving from host to host. Scientists were still unsure as to why to would only affect certain people and species.

The day that Bryan Chee found out he had the virus was the day he decided to "join the forces of Evil," as Zurg would put it, but it was mainly because he felt that he was too young to die and wanted to continue his career. At twenty-nine-years-old he was now a brain in a jar and extremely nervous and sad as he waited in the hanger bay for the shuttle craft to come and pick him up from the Battle Cruiser.

The only thing on his mind though, was Brain Pod 126 and the day she had "failed" her Emperor.

_She was the most beautiful and intelligent woman I had ever met. And her eyes! Any man, whole or as a brain in a jar, would've been lucky to have a chance to melt into those beautiful hazel orbs. _Brain Pod 62 continued to stare out into space as he remembered that day in pain staking detail. _We were going to have our first anniversary date latter that night at _A Taste of Evil Italy_ and I was going to propose to her, but now…_

Although most of galaxy looked down on or hated Zurg's minions, they never really thought about the reason why they joined or what it was like to work under such an emotionally unstable man. One moment he could be acting like a giddy teenager, dancing to the latest Pop song on the radio and really move with the beat of the music, and the next he would have a prisoner or a Grub taken down to the bronze melting pot when he got mad at them "causing his failure in galactic conquest."

In most cases, those who were dipped in bronze were to become Zurg's new "lifelike" statue in his Garden of Evil Bliss. The only outsiders who had ever come close to understanding what it was like working for Zurg was Commander Nebula and Captain Buzz Lightyear, but even they didn't really see or understand the true horrors that awaited those who became the scapegoat for Zurg's wrath, and right now, the mortality rate was quickly pilling up thanks to that Winds of Change fiasco with Compu-Klerm that Sunfire caused. For Zurg, it was one thing to have Lightyear make a foul of him in front of the galaxy, but to have a young crime lord make him a fool in front of the criminal underworld was another thing entirely.

_If only Rasha hadn't of thought that she could have started a rebellion and actually win, then maybe Brain Pod 23 wouldn't have had to transfer to Rinex 4 to aid in the re-terraforming of the planet, and he would have had to bring Zurg's Evil Double Half-Caf Mochaccino instead of my precious 126._ Brain Pod 62 started to cry as he remembered what Zurg did to Brain Pod 126. _Why… Why did he have to do that? ALL of that?! For three lousy marshmallows I lost the love of my life and… and… I had to watch!_

What Zurg did to Brain Pod 126 could be not explained without causing one to become nauseas, but the worst part was that Brain Pod 62 had to watch as his love died. Everyone did.

Although Star Command liked to think that they knew almost every little thing that happened in Zurg's organization, there were some things that were so secret and evil, that those who blew the whistle were used in experiments for Zurg's latest takeover schemes. So no one said a word as Zurg tried his hand at "macabre art," even as Brain Pod 126 attempted to escape, no one helped, not even Brain Pod 62, for Zurg would have made it even worse on both of them if he found out they had been romantically involved, which is why she never cried out to Brain Pod 62 for help or even looked at him as Zurg "reshaped" her.

Slowly the shuttle craft began to come into view, and Brain Pod 62 made an attempt to stop crying and think of happy moments with his 126, before that gruesome event.

The shuttle craft descend into the hanger bay, with a loud *balonk* the craft successfully landed. Brain Pod 62 rushed forward to the craft so that he wouldn't give the pilot an excuse as to why he or she took so long to bring Brain Pod 62 to the cargo ship. It was a good thing too, for when he was barely halfway up the loading ramp the pilot flipped the switch to retract the ramp.

Brain Pod 62 barely got on board before the ramp was completely retracted into the bottom of the shuttle craft. Although he was in he had no room. All most all of the space was taken up with stacks and stacks of crates taken from the cargo ship.

_Great, _62 thought to himself, _my luck Zurg wants me to catalog everything that's in these crates. _Brain Pod62 shook his head and made an audible sigh as he look over at all the hard work he was going to have to do.

A few minutes later the shuttle craft finally aligned to the side of the cargo ship again and extended its ramp down the whole in the side. As Brain Pod 62 rushed as fast as his tinny wheels would let him down the ramp and onto the corridor, three Hull Drilling Hornets lined up with the side of the cargo ship and drilled more access ports into it.

At the end of the corridor Brain Pod 62 found his age old nemesis, stairs. Now the stairs were extremely challenging and Brain Pod 62 almost fell down them several times.

_Why in the name of sweet mother of Venus doesn't this rust bucket have an elevator in it?! _Brain Pod 62 wondered to himself.

After twenty minutes of trying to get down the stairs and navigate the corridors, he finally found Zurg.

However, it wasn't that hard though, all he had to do was follow the sound of Hornets prying open crates and Zurg yelling, "Carful!" "Watch it!," and, "Be careful with that! That's the crate with the label that says it's from King Nova of Tangia to the Madam President! I want to know if it's the statue of the Tangian Goddess of Night made from thousands of Tangaian sapphires that I've heard rumors about! If it is, it would go very nicely in my spa room as a towel rack!"

_Same old Zurg, _was all Brain Pod 62 could mentally think as he approached the entrance to the cargo bay.

* * *

><p>After Zurg had dispatched the Hornet to go back to the shuttle craft and tell the pilot to return to the Battle Cruiser, pick up Brain Pod 62, and bring him to the cargo bay, Zurg turned his attention back to the other crates that were in the "extremely fragile" part of the cargo bay.<p>

Looking around he noticed several crates that he thought would have been transported with an entourage of Space Rangers.

These crates included a peace gift from the Ambassador of the planet Teagin, home of a large feline race that had an orange base color with black strips running though out their fur, to the Ambassador of the planet Kaleen, a humanoid race with pale blue skin and large eyes that were commonly blue in color, and pale blond hair; a crate with a label that was addressed from the Ambassador of Gargantia to the Duke of the planet Aurabesh, a humanoid species which have long mouths that resemble an anteater's and have blue skin; and a crate with a label which stated that it was from King Nova of Tangia to Madam President of the Galactic Alliance.

Upon seeing all of these crates labeled from ambassadors, kings, and queens, to other Galactic Alliance and non-Alliance members, Zurg couldn't help but laugh at the immeasurable amount of luck that came his way at finding this "secret treasure."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can just imagine the entire Galactic Alliance faces when they find out that their 'secret shipments' have stolen by been me! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh and I can just hear that pompous King Nova's voice when he finds out that bunch of space monkeys lost his present to Madam President! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By now Zurg was laughing so uncontrollably that he was clutching his sides and crying real tears.

"Um… excuse me your Evilness," Asked the Grub meekly as he approached Zurg.

Zurg attempted to control himself has he tried to stand up and wiped a stray tear from his eye, "Hahahaha… yes… hahaha… yes, wh-what is it?"

"Th-the pilot of the shuttle craft says that after he picks up Brain Pod 62 he'll have to go back to the Battle Cruiser to unload the crates that have already been placed in it, to make room for the rest of the items from the cargo bay. And also, that it may take a little longer than normal to go to the Battle Cruisor and return due to the excess weight from the crates."

As the Grub said this he was hoping that Zurg would stay in a good mood thanks to the items left carelessly unguarded on the cargo ship.

Zurg finally finished composing himself while he was listening to the Grub and once the Grub had finished speaking Zurg asked, "How long is it going to exactly take for the shuttle to go over, pick up Brain Pod 62 and come back?"

"Around eight minutes." Responded the Grub, accidently making the last word squeak as it left his mouth, which caused him to hold the clip board up to cover his face.

"Hmm… I suppose eight minutes isn't too long for a shuttle that is loaded with 12 tons of excess cargo," mused Zurg as he brought his right claw hand up to his chin and began to rub it in thought. "And we do have all day to strip everything out of this rust bucket… tell the pilot of that shuttle that after he's done bringing Brain Pod 62 here, he is to return to the Battle Cruiser and unload the cargo and return to the cargo ship to pick up another load. Also, tell the bridge to send over three more Hull Drilling Hornets here and to send three more shuttle crafts with them so we can pick up the pace. I don't want to miss my lovely Vicki Vortex's newest television series: "Mathew's Space Sirens.'"

"Ye-yes my Evil Emperor," replied the Grub as he ran off to radio the pilot and the bridge Zurg's new orders.

* * *

><p>As Brain Pod 62 entered the cargo bay, he noticed neatly stacked crates were lined in rows in front of the cargo bay entrance, clearly being arranged that way for a easier transport on to the shuttles that were to deliver the crates back to the Battle Cruiser.<p>

He could also still hear Zurg talk loudly to one of the Hornets from the far end of the cargo bay.

"And make sure that you fasten that crate tightly! I don't want another Galliminus Six incident!"

Brain Pod 62 sighed heavily as he drew nearer to the area Zurg was at. He also could see that the Hornets were doing an excellent job at clearing this end of the cargo bay, for all that was mostly left was a few crates scattered here and there, and the four crates that Zurg and a Grub were standing next to.

Brain Pod 62 rolled up to Zurg and said, "You requested my presence Emperor Zurg?" noting that Zurg was wearing his reading glasses as he flipped through a clip board, mumbling and laughing to himself.

Zurg took his glasses off and turn toward Brain Pod 62 with an irritated look on his face and shouted, "First off, that's EVIL Emperor Zurg to you, pickled brain! And secondly, YES! I want to know what exactly the items in crates are once they're opened!" Zurg pointed to the four crates that Brain Pod 62 had noticed earlier.

While Zurg was saying this, three hornets started to open first three crates, revealing multiple ancient weapons including one spear with its point made out of Obsidian, a meter length wooden club with a rock securely placed into a notch at the end, what would appear to be arrows and a spear gun made of ivory with a quiver made of green stingray skin, and finally a shield made from a strange plating resembling that of a giant insect's shell with a dozen horns protruding from it along with a spear which had the same type of horn as a spear head, with intricate designs carved thought its wooden shaft.

As the Hornets took the items out of the crates, they placed them on a cotton sheet that the Grub had placed on the ground. Once the Grub was done, Zurg shoved his glasses and the clipboard back to him.

After the Hornets had finished placing the items on the ground Brain Pod 62 started from the left and worked to the right.

"Alright my Evil Emperor, this spear with an Obsidian head and this wooden club with a stone end is from Capital Planet's pre-fossil fuel years, it's a true find among archeologist and historians."

Brain Pod 62 was mentally shocked when he seen these two items. Trying to put a price on these two items was hard because most archeologists and historians had given up on ever finding artifacts from Capital Planet's pre-fossil fuel years, so putting an exact price on these weapons would be next to impossible.

However, he could tell from the way that the Grub was shaking and making quick glances at Zurg and Zurg's eyes forming into slits while keeping his arms crossed that Zurg only wanted to know the monetary value of the pieces, not their historic value.

He turned back to Zurg and said, "These two items alone are worth at least 3 billion uni-bucks a piece."

Upon hearing 3 billion uni-bucks, Zurg relaxed, as well as the Grub, and Zurg became more interested in the items that he now owned.

Brain Pod 62 turn back to the artifacts that were laid out on the sheet and he continued onto the next set of relics.

"Oh, by the celestial heavens!" exclaimed Brain Pod 62, "A Bathyosian spear gun set made from a native whale's horn complete with a viridans trygon skin quiver! Oh, this is priceless! Why, with this set alone you could buy all of Compu-Klerm stocks, your Evilness!"

Brian Pod 62 was so excited that he accidentally thought of how excited Brain Pod 126 would be once he arrived back at Planet Z and told her the find. However, right after he made the thought, he quickly admonished himself for it, and his moment of joy was quickly deflated.

Zurg on the other hand, was visibly pleased with this information. He could just imagine the new biological and technological terrors that he was going to create with the money gained from these old pieces of junk.

Brain Pod 62 moved on to the next set of relics, he could have fainted with what he found.

"By the rings of Saturn! This can't be! It's… it's! Oh I can't believe this!"

Brain Pod 62 was nearly beside himself as he looked upon the shield and spear, in his entire career as an historian, he had never actually seen this in person; no one had. The only record of this set was from writings and paints.

Brain Pod 62 was speechless as he looked upon the shield and spear and remained silent for a full 15 seconds. That is, until the suspense drove Zurg to the edge, causing him to shout, "Well what is it!"

Zurg looked like he could shoot Brain Pod 62. While the Grub just cringed behind a Hornet's leg because of Zurg's outburst. Brian Pod 62 snapped out of his stupor after Zurg's shout, and quickly responding to him, more out of excitement rather than fear.

"This my Evil Emperor, is a Raenok battle shield and spear! The shield is made from the exoskeleton of a native arthropod that could grow to 2.1 meters in length; however now extinct, and the horns protruding out on the shield and the horn used as the head on the spear, are from Raenoks that had been killed by the owner's hand. Basically the more people he or she killed, the greater warrior the owner of this shield and spear set was, and judging from the horns on this shield, the owner was clearly more interested in quality not quantity. A fine example of Raenok savagery, I would also place this set around the Raenok's Middle Ages."

Brain Pod 62 was so excited with this find, that if he were a droid, he would have blown a circuit, possibly four.

Although Zurg wasn't one for history lessons, he couldn't help but get a bit excided as Brain Pod 62 told of how the shield and spear was created. He made a mental note to find more information about Raenok Middle Ages once he got back to Planet Z. However, he was still mainly concerned on how much money he could get out of the set…. And how much pain it would cause Sunfire to lose such a "fine example of Raenok savagery."

"So tell me 62, how much would you say this set alone was worth?"

"On which market, sir?"

"Any."

"My Evil Emperor, this set alone is worth your Battle Cruiser's weight in gold! No one has ever been able to find one of these pieces intact, let alone together and with so many horns!"

"Oh goodie!" Zurg said this in his typical "evil" fashion, complete with rubbing his hands together.

Zurg continued, saying, "Oh I can just imagine the look on that smug, lack-wit, Damion Sunfire's face once he finds out that his precious crates have gone missing! HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zurg turned to the Hornets standing near the relics and said, "Hornets! Place those _priceless works of art_ back into their crates and load them onto a shuttle immediately, and for evil's sake, don't break them!"

With that, Zurg began to walk back to one of the shuttle craft, telling the Grub that he was in charge and that if he missed any of the remaining cargo he would be, "used as the new moving target for Brain Pod 91's latest weapon."

Seeing as his work was done, Brain Pod 62 began to wheel away and help the Grub oversee the loading of the crates, but then he noticed the last crate that was part of Sunfire's collection.

Brain Pod 62 quickly turn toward Zurg and shouted, "Excuse me your Evilness, but you forgot the about the last crate."

Zurg turned around to face Brain Pod 62; he raised a brow as he skeptically looked down at him. Then he looked toward the crate that Brain Pod 62 had mentioned and began to rub his claw like hands together, smiling mischievously as he suddenly remembered small crate.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten about that tinny little box. I hope it well be just as good as or even better than the Raenok set," Zurg purred as he hungrily looked at the crate.

"Open it," Zurg said to one of the remaining Hornets.

The Hornet quickly and effortlessly took the lid off, laying it to the side, and handed the crate itself to Brain Pod 62. Ruffling though the straw, Brian Pod 62 found something most interesting. It was a small black device which looked to be some form of ancient technology that had a glass front, a solid backing, and was extremely light.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Okay so I've made a few changes to this chapter, thanks to Fox the Writer's help. And if any of you are wondering what "Mathew's Space Sirens" is, it's just BLoSC's version of "Charlie's Angles."

I'm working on chapter four tomorrow and I hope I'll have it done by Monday (can't promise you guys anything though). Also leave a review; they help inspire me to write more quickly! Even if you thought that Zurg said something funny let me know about it. ;) However, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Anyways, Keep Calm and Buy a Thneed!

-MM


	4. Ch4 Old Finds

A/N: HI everyone! No I'm not dead and neither is this story, I've just been really busy in life and finally got the time to write a chapter. I hope to have another chapter up here with in the week, but no promises.

Now for the stuff I don't own. Just about everything is owned by someone other than me with the exception of Damian Sunfire, Brain-Pod 62, Brain-Pod 417, Shev-Ka, and Jim.

* * *

><p>A New Hero<p>

Chapter 4: Old finds…

Brain-Pod 62 turned over the black device in his three digit mechanical hand as he attempted to remember where he had seen a device like this before.

_It's definitely part of Capital Planet's ancient technology, but it's was during the time when everyone was attempting to convert over to cleaner burning fuel. Grah, I know this thing, but what is it?!_

After Brain-Pod 62 didn't give out an answer for a few seconds, Zurg yanked the device out of his hand and held it up to eye level as he examined it.

"Well, what is it?" Zurg glanced back down at Brain-Pod 62, expecting an answer.

"To be honest with you, your Evilness, I'm not entirely sure what it is." Brain-Pod 62 continued to stare at the device as Zurg held it in his claws.

"Why do I even bother with having you people if you can't even come up with a guess as to what this is?!" Zurg leaned over the Brain-Pod as he said this snide remark. Using his height to his advantage.

Annoyed with his remark, Brain-Pod 62 said, "With all due respect _your_ Evilness, I can assuredly tell you where and when this device is from, but as to its purpose I cannot. I will have to go aboard the Battle Cruiser and read my books on Capital Planet's early Clean Energy Era."

Zurg rolled his eyes as Brain-Pod 62 said this. A very annoyed look came across his face as he replied, "Then take this space junk back to my Cruiser and find out what it does! Now!"

Zurg shoved the device back into Brain-Pod 62's hands, he then turned to his right and started to head back to the shuttle craft when the Grub ran up to his side and said, "Sir, the bridge has just intercepted a secure sub-space transmission from Sunfire Tech, requesting to know the current status of the Cargo Ship. What are your orders, sir?"

Zurg crossed his left arm across his chest and placed his head in his right hand as he said, "I would think that it would be redundant to say 'pack everything up and leave,' but since I'm with a batch of idiots I suppose I have to say it."

Zurg turned back to the Grub and shouted, "GET EVERYTHING OFF OF THIS RUST BUCKET AND ONTO MY BATTLE CRUSIER! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWENTY MINUTES AND EVERY LAST BIT OF CARGO HAD BETTER BE ON MY SHIP OR I WILL PERSONALLY USE YOU AS MY NEW **_ART _**PIECE!"

"Y-Ye-Yes SIR!" The Grub took off and ran to the nearest hornet and started to issue out orders, frantically waving his arms as he attempted to get the hornets to move faster.

Zurg looked up to the ceiling and said, "It's so hard just to find good lackeys anymore."

Zurg turn back to the direction he was originally heading and started making his way out of the cargo bay.

Brain-Pod 62 followed behind Zurg carrying the device in his hands as they made their way down the corridors, up the flights of stairs, and onto one of the shuttle crafts.

* * *

><p>Once they were back on board Battle Cruiser EZ-77, Brain-Pod 62 went straight to his quarters to research more on the device. After spending hours looking up the history on Capital Planet's Clean Energy Era, he finally found the device, much to his pleasure.<p>

_By Orion's Belt! And I thought the Reanok set was an extraordinary find! _

What Brain-Pod 62 had was no less than a miracle that it had survived. It was a "tablet." An ancient device which could hold an extremely limited amount of storage space (compared to Zurg's technology). It was capable of taking photos from the front and back and was used by nearly every human on Capital Planet as a form of communication.

The only problem that Brain-Pod 62 found was that the device was battery operated and needed to be recharged. Brain-Pod 62 went down to the hanger bay to look through the rest of Sunfire's crates to find its charger, but was unsuccessful.

Brain-Pod decided that the only way he would ever be able to find out what information was on the device was to go to R&D and have them build a charger for the device.

Thankfully Zurg's Battle Cruiser was equipped with elevators, more for Zurg's convenience than for his lackey's, so traveling to R&D was easier. In less than three minutes, Brain-Pod 62 was at R&D. Once the elevator doors opened up, Brian-Pod 62 rolled onto the floor.

"Hey, Skev-Ka! I need your help."

A Grub that was behind a strange metal object, shot her head up, dropped her welding torch, and ran over to Brain-Pod 62 with her goggles around her neck.

"Hi 62, what'd you need?"

Skev-Ka's voice sounded just like any other Grubs' to an outsider; however, Zurg implanted every Brain-Pod with a device which could detect the smallest vocal vibrations in each Grub, giving the Brain-Pods the ability to match names with voices and get genders correctly. Zurg's reasoning for this was, "I may be the most villainous being in the Galaxy, but I'll never give Star Command the satisfaction of calling me a 'speciest and sexist.'"

It was a strange concept to Brain-Pod 62, but he would never argue with tyrant over it.

"Could you create a charger for this? Or somehow re-rout the power cell to run off of Crystallic Fusion?"

"Mmm…" Skev-Ka brought the device's charging port up to her face, her eyes squinting as she studied it.

"I can, but it's going to take time. About three hours at most."

With the device still in her hands, Skev-Ka turned and walked over to a work bench, sat in a chair, placed the device on the table with its charging port facing her, and began to dismantle it.

Brain-Pod 62 quickly rushed over to her with his mechanical hands placed on his jar head, a habit he used to do when he was in college and about pull his hair out when he got stressed.

"Skev-Ka! WAIT, WAIT,WAIT!" That is _extremely _old and fragile! If it's broken Zurg will use both of us for Brain-Pod 417's experiments in trans-genetic mutation!"

Skev-KA dropped her tools and the device and turned to Brain-Pod 62 as he rolled up.

"Then how am I supposed to fix this thing? I _have _to take it apart in order to upgrade the power system." Skev-Ka relaxed as she continued. "Besides, it's not the first time I've taken something apart that was extremely old. When I was a hatchling I would take apart the old Hornets on Zurg's mining planet and reassemble them. What's the difference between a Hornet and this thing?" A slight smirk came on the Grub's face as she said this, not fully understanding the danger which could happen to her if she messed up.

In a very low voice Brain-Pod 62 leaned in and said, "Skev-Ka. That _thing_ is a part of Damian Sunfire's cargo!"

Skev-Ka quickly turned back to the device that was lying on her desk. Fear now shone brightly in her eyes as she looked at the device.

"It will be out of here in less than an hour."

Skev-Ka, brought out new tools and began to work quickly and carefully with the device.

Brain-Pod 62 just stared at her as she worked on the device, staying to make sure that everything went smoothly.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Once upon a time, three little girls went to the Star Command academy. Two from Mahombas Six the other from Tobogan Two. They were each assigned very hazardous duties, but I took them away from all that. And now they work for me. My name is Mathew and these are my Sirens. _

"Grubs! Get me some more popcorn! And make sure that it has lots of butter this time! It's not like I'm saving it for the orphans!"

Three Grubs rushed to the elevator that was located behind Zurg's chair, to retrieve Zurg's second order of popcorn. A giant Vid-Screen took up most of the view port on the bridge and two 1.73 meter slim speakers were on either side of the Vid-Screen, giving Zurg a theater quality surround sound experience.

Zurg sat in his chair, legs propped up, and munching popcorn by the handfuls as the theme music continued to play. Just as the music ended and the thirty second commercial for men's shampoo came on, the three Grubs rushed back into the bridge and presented Zurg his butter soaked popcorn.

"Finally! I thought you cretins would never show up!"

Zurg reached down to the Grubs and picked up the "Zurg Size" popcorn bowl. It was a giant gray bowl with purple Z's forming a ring on the side of it. The bowl was so large that Zurg could barely wrap both of his arms around it. He poured the reset of his first helping into the second and continued to munch on the popcorn as the commercial finally ended and the show continued.

Fifteen minutes into the episode, "To Kill a Siren," a news bullion overtook the show. A news emblem came across the screen which had Capital Planet in the center of it with a Star Cruiser coming around the left side on the planet to the center of the screen then jet off into space.

Very quickly, an enthusiastic narrator's voice came on and said, _"__This is Galactic Alliance News with urgent news just for you! And now to GAN's favorite news anchor, Bret Starkisser!"_

The view changed from space to Starkisser's face as he looked into the camera and smiled.

_"__Thanks Chuck. This is Bret Starkisser coming to you __**LIVE **__from GAN's news room here on Capital Planet. This just in, the mystery surrounding Compu-Klerm's CEO Norbert Klerm's disappearance and Sunfire Tech's involvement has been solved by the Space Ranger Corps. As it turns out, the CEO's disappearance and presumed death by a "green one eyed monster that would belch and spoke gibberish" was false. The "green monster" was in fact the CEO himself! And as you viewers remember, evidence has linked the President and CEO of Sunfire Tech, Damian Sunfire, to the apparent biochemical attack on Klerm. The evidence also showed that Sunfire apparently bought the biochemical gas from Emperor Zurg."_

"HA! I knew that punk would mess up some time! Sloppy, Sloppy, Sloppy, I hope Lightyear handled the case and threw him in PC-7."

Zurg continued to recline in his chair and eat popcorn. For once, he wasn't mad that GAN interrupted one of his favorite TV shows, and why should he? Watching Sunfire go down was more entertaining than watching "Man against the Beasts of Karn."

_"__However, Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear was able to prove Sunfire's innocence. He also discovered that Emperor Zurg was the one who made the biochemical attack and attempted to frame Sunfire for his botched attempt."_

"WHAT?!" Zurg's popcorn bowl flew to the floor and a few Grubs dashed around the floor to avoid the bowl that was bouncing everywhere. Zurg was leaning forward on his command chair, his eyes glowing red, and his clawed hands cutting into the arm rests.

_"__That's right folks! Despite the rumors of Damian Sunfire and Norbert Klerm's long time technology rivalry and the speculation of Sunfire being the one who would have an enough motive to do Klerm in, Buzz Lightyear was able to prove Sunfire's long doubted innocence."_

"THAT INTELLECTUAL TWIT!"

Zurg jumped out of his command chair, stood at its base, and seethed at the Vid-Screen.

_"__Now we cut to a video interview with Ranger Lightyear"_

A small video box which was in the upper right hand corner of Starkisser's head came down and over took the screen and the video with Lightyear began to play.

_"'__At first I agreed with my fellow Rangers that Mr. Sunfire had to be the one to have done this hideous crime, but after weeks of investigation and interviews with the victim and his staff, my team and I were able to deduce that it was in fact a clever scheme made by the Master of all Deceit, __**Evil Emperor Zurg**__.'"_ Lightyear's eyes squinted and his voice got lower with unneeded intensiveness as he said Zurg's name.

"I knew Lightyear was a fool, but this is a new mark of stupidity even for him!" Zurg shook his right fist at the Vid-Screen as he said this, his eyes continuing to glow red.

"_And now for a GAN __**EXCLUSIVE **__interview with President and CEO Damian Sunfire, made earlier this morning in his office here on Capital Planet."_

The Vid-Screen switched again from Starkisser to a video of Damian Sunfire. Sunfire was a handsome young human male in in late twenties, wearing a sharp light-gray three piece business suit, with a Pompadour cut ginger hair, and bright violet eyes.

_"__I know that Klerm and I have had differences in the past, but I would never attempt any form of bodily harm against him. I can only give my thanks to the elite forensic techniques of the Space Ranger Corps to clear my good name. After all, Sunfire Tech is a company with the good of the citizens of both the Galactic Alliance and those not in the Alliance in mind. You could say that we're the… __**people company. **__And to be perfectly honest, after Captain Lightyear had explained to me how Zurg was able to frame __**me **__for his incompetence, it did seem like a __**sloppy **__job."_

Sunfire seemed to look right into the camera when he said "sloppy." Almost as if he was looking straight at Zurg.

_*ZBOW* *ZBOW* *ZBOW*_

The Vid-Screen was shattered and smoke was bellowing up from it. The bolts which were holding it up to the ceiling in the back, slowly gave way, making a low creaking sound as the Vid-Screen fell to the floor. Grubs who were watching the Vid-Screen quickly scrambled away as it fell.

"INCOMPETENCE?! **SLOPPY?!**" Zurg's right arm had morphed into an Ion Blaster and was still aimed at the now missing Vid-Screen. Smoke was bellowing out from the three chambered barrels.

Zurg turn to his left at the Grubs who'd escaped and shouted, "GRUBS! FIX THAT VID-SCREEN, THEN FIND OUT IF BRAIN-POD 62 HAS FIGURED THAT PIECE OF SPACE JUNK OUT YET AND GET HIM UP HERE THIS MINUTE!"

Some of the Grubs scrambled to their respective positions, while others obeyed their Evil Master's orders.

Zurg's right arm changed back to normal and he glided back to his chair and sat down. He placed the side of his head in his left clawed hand and absentmindedly said, "I hope Vicky makes it out of that demented plastic surgeon's chop shop."

He had a quick thought and looked back over his right shoulder and shouted at a Grub who was getting the next Vid-Screen prepared to mount up on the ceiling rack.  
>"You there! Get me some more popcorn! And this time add more salt! The last batch was disappointing."<p>

Y-ye-yes my Evil Emperor!" The Grub handed his tools to his companion and ran flank speed to the elevator and pressed the button for the Gallery.

After the Grub had left, Zurg placed the side of his face back into his left claw. His eyes glowed red as he seethed, "I really hate Sunfire and that accursed Ranger Lightyear."

Zurg lifted his head and leaned back in his Command Chair, staring into the view port as the stars streaked by.

"And one of these days I'm going to kill them both."

Machinery could be heard in the back ground as Grubs finished installing the new Vid-Screen.

* * *

><p>After searching every logical place of the Battle Cruiser for Brain-Pod 62, the Grub known as Jim tried one of the last places he would ever have thought to look for a Historian Brain-Pod, R&amp;D.<p>

When he stepped off of the elevator, he found the guy he was looking for. Brain-Pod 62 was standing next to Shev-Ka as she was handing him a black brick looking thing.

As he walked closer, he heard her say, "I did away with the need of a charger and equipped the device with its own miniature Crystallic Fusion Reactor."

_Crystallic Fusion Reactor? What the heck is that thing? _Jim thought to himself as he came next to Brain-Pod 62.

He made a soft cough so that he could get Brain-Pod 62's attention. Brain-Pod 62 stopped inspecting Shev-Ka's craftsmanship and looked down at him.

"Hey Jim." Brain-Pod 62 paused and said, "Do you need Shev-Ka?"

Jim shook his head, "No, Zurg wants you right now and he wants to know something about 'a piece of Space Junk.''

Brain-Pod 62 eyes widened. "Where is he?" He solemnly asked as he followed the Grub back to the elevators

"On the Bridge, watching the rest of Mathew's Space Sirens, be careful though, Sunfire did Zurg over… again."

Jim and Brain-Pod 62 came to the elevators and Brain-Pod 62 pressed the button to open the doors and they stepped inside. Brain-Pod 62 pressed the button for the bridge and the elevator made a slight lurch upward.

"Oh really? What'd he do this time? Show a video of Zurg wearing a purple tutu during the New Year's party?"

Jim sighed, "No, but just as bad. You remember that order of Blasters and Green Mists of Change that Zurg _thought _he tricked Sunfire into buying?"

Still holding the tablet in his right hand, Brain-Pod 62 crossed his mechanical arms. "Piff. Yeah, how could I forget? It's the reason why we just pirated a Cargo Ship. What about it?"

Jim crossed his arms and legs as he leaned against the wall and said, "Well Sunfire used it on Norbert Klerm and he tricked Lightyear into thinking that the biochemical attack was Zurg's doing."

"Great." Brain-Pod 62 rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Another 'brilliant' plan back fired."

"Sunfire also called Zurg incompetent and the job sloppy on intergalactic television."

"Ha! Well if the helmet fits…"

Jim looked straight into Brain-Pod 62's eyes and said, "If I were you 62, I'd keep that sarcasm in check. Zurg isn't going to be in the mood for anyone's attitude, _especially_ yours."

Brain-Pod 62 turned away and mumbled "Whatever," under his breath.

Jim continued to stare at Brain-Pod 62 and said, "You think you're the only one who's lost someone they cared about because of Zurg's Temper, much less from that rebellion attempt? It's a hazard that goes with the job 62, either get over it or defect."

Jim turned back to the door while Brain-Pod 62 glared at the side wall.

The elevator finally stop on the Bridge floor and the doors _*swooshed* _opened.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there's been no action yet, but trust me, there will be later on. Let me know how I did on Buzz, I've never wrote him before so I'm not entirely sure how I did, any suggestions would be helpful. Also, that Mathew's Space Sirens intro was taken from the Charlie's Angels intro. So I don't own the intro.<p>

Okay, just some quick trivia on Sunfire, I mainly based his personality on CEO Ferris Boyle. You know, the "Humanitarian" from the Batman: TAS episode "Heart of Ice" with a little bit of influence from Author Conan Doyle's original Pro. James Moriarty. Not the BBC version. I wanted determined, not insane. You can also spot a bit of Ferris Boyle in the interview. First one to spot it will get mentioned in the next chapter. :D

Stay strong and buy a Thneed.

-MM


	5. Ch5 New Ideas

A/N: Hi everyone! So here's another extremely late update, but good news though! I have chapter 6 and 7 thought out in my head and Team Lightyear and Ty will appear in chapter 7! YAY! XD

Also, a shout out to Fox-The-Writer for finding the Faris Boyle reference in the previous chapter! ^^ *cyberspace high five*

Now the legal stuff: I only own Damian Sunfire, Brain-Pod 62, Brain-Pod 126, Jim, Mathew's Space Sirens, Maria Maywind, Sherlly, IR: Charlie. Disney and Pixar own everything else.

On to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Ideas<p>

Brain-Pod 62 and Jim entered onto the bridge, the elevator doors quickly closed behind them.

Other Grubs and a few Brain-Pods were busy about their work at the terminals and consoles.

Coming from behind Zurg's Command Chair, the pair approached Zurg and stopped just to the right side of him. Jim went to the front of Zurg and stood at attention, while Brain-Pod 62 stayed behind.

Jim coughed into his hand to get Zurg's attention, but was quickly silenced by a "Shush!" A claw hand rose up, open palmed.

Jim remained looking at Zurg as he overheard Vicky Vortex speak to Mathew on the Vid-Screen.

_"The next time you have a mission for us Mathew, please let it be something relaxing," _Vicky said, with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a light purple denim jacket with a cream frilly shirt and tight bright blue pants.

Zurg had his chin in his right claw, looking lovingly at Vicky. Eating popcorn from his left claw.

_"Yeah," _chimed Maria Maywind a pink skinned humanoid with bat like ears wearing a light purple cat suit that flattered her skin tone._ "Like saving a tourist from Brain Ticks on Betahart 4, instead of sending us to a resort spa that's a front for a plastic surgeon's 'Chop Shop.' I may need work done, but not that badly!" _Maria was lounging on a sofa as she said this, nursing a sprained ankle.

Another girl, Bonnie Lepton a blonde haired blue eyed human, wearing a flowing soft light green ankle length skirt with a matching jacket and a light brown turtle neck silk shirt, nodded her head in agreement as she sip on her Rhizomian Java smoothie, coming back from the kitchen.

_ "Oh girls, it wasn't that bad. You did save a fourteen year-old girl from making a costly mistake."_ Mathew's black silhouette said from a Vid-Screen on the show.

_"True Mathew; but warn us next time. I don't like being strapped to a metal slab with a surgeon's laser about to "transplant" my beauty onto an elderly countess from Narssicia." _ Bonnie said after she swallowed her drink; sitting in a leather chair next to Maria.

_"None of us do," _second Vikki.

_"What if I told you girls that because this mission was so… 'tiresome' I'm sending you three to a relaxing ski resort on Tobogan Two?"_

Maria squealed in excitement. _"While we're there we can visit my family! I just know they'll love you two!"_

While Maria was saying this, Bonnie jump out of her seat and gave Vikki a high-five that resulted a loud _*smack*. _

_"Alright!" _exclaimed Bonnie and Vikki in unison.

All three girls turned back to the Vid-Screen and cried _"Thank you Mathew!" _

_"You're welcome girls, until next time Sirens."_

The camera went back to the three highly ecstatic girls with huge smiles on their faces playfully saying, _"Bye Mathew!"_

Then the image on the Vid-Screen froze as the credits came on and the closing theme song started to play.

"Ah, now that was a Mathew's Space Sirens episode."

Zurg still had that same dopey look plastered on his face that he always got when it came to Vikki Vortex. He stretched in his chair and handed his Zurg Size popcorn bowl to a waiting Grub who was on Zurg's left side of the Command Chair. Zurg pressed a button on the arm of his Command Chair and the Vid-Screen went back into the ceiling.

He then looked down at Jim and said, "Now you may speak."

"I brought Brain-Pod 62 as you commanded, sir."

When Zurg heard "62" his eyes immediately glowed red and narrowed into slits. At this point, anything that had to do with the Sunfire cargo was automatically a source of anger for Zurg.

"Well what are you waiting for?! A medal?! Get him over here!" Zurg's voice boomed

Brain-Pod 62 quickly made his presence known by saying, "I'm right here sir," and rolled into view.

Zurg turned and faced Brain-Pod 62, crossing his arms as he said, "Well?! What did you find out about that space junk?!"

Brain-Pod 62 looked down at the device that was clutched in his three digit mechanical hand and said, "It's a device known as a 'Tablet' sir. It holds a limited about of memory storage compared to our-"

"_Our?" _Zurg eyes remained bright red as he lifted an eyebrow and taped a claw finger on his right elbow.

"I mean _your_ technology sir. And my hunch was correct; this is indeed a device from Capital Planet's Pre-Clean Energy Era."

"Huzzah," Zurg said dead-pan, "What does it have on it, Brain-Pod 62?" Zurg seethed, continuing to glower.

"Well, heh heh, that's the thing my Emperor. I uh…" Brain-Pod 62 paused, trying to think on a course of action to take. On the one hand he could say that he barely got the tablet back from getting it repaired at R&D, but Zurg might, scratch that, _would_ become extremely upset and say that he was wasting his Emperor's time. On the other hand, Brain-Pod 62 could make a play on Zurg's ego and say that he knew how important this information was to be used against Damian Sunfire and that he wanted to make sure that he was the first one to enjoy the sweet revenge against Sunfire. Brian-Pod 62 decided on the later.

"Yes?" Zurg hissed as he continued to stare down at Brain-Pod 62.

"Well, your Evilness, I was saving the opportunity to extract revenge on Sunfire for your enjoyment alone. So I am unaware as to the contents on this device."

Jim, still standing next to Brain-Pod 62, thought to himself, _Watch out you 62 might get a purple stain on that jar of yours._

"Hmm… basically you slacked off and didn't finish your job!" Zurg brought his arms to his side with clenched fists as he yelled this.

Zurg reached down and picked Brain-Pod 62 up by his metallic neck and held him at eye level.

"You will go through that tablet' and find out what is on it right now, or so help me, I will tear you apart! AM I UNDER STOOD?!"

Everyone on the bridge quickly hid behind their console, trying not to attract Zurg's attention. Jim promptly stood at attention and stood his ground. Unlike other Grubs, he was determined not to be a coward.

Brain-Pod 62 shrunk lower in his jar and gave a tinny "yes sir."

"Good!" Zurg let go of Brain-Pod 62 and he crashed onto the floor.

Zurg turned away from the sprawled out Brain-Pod and glide to the view port; staring out at the streaking lights.

Jim helped Brain-Pod 62 back up and handed him the tablet that had fallen out of his hand when Zurg held him up by the throat.

Brain-Pod 62 nodded his head in thanks and turned on the device. Thankfully it worked. A small bright blue logo came on the black screen. Finally, after a few seconds, a bright orange back ground came up with small images on it known as "apps" or "short-cuts."

Brain-Pod 62 attempted to slide his metallic finger across the screen to look through the files and apps, but the tablet wouldn't do anything. He then looked down at Jim and whispered, "Can I get some help here?"

Noticing the conversation which was happening behind him from the reflection in the view port, Zurg turned and snatched the tablet from Brain-Pod 62's hand, muttering "incompetent fools," under his breath.

With the device in his left hand, Zurg pulled his reading glasses out from a secret compartment in his armor and placed it on his face.

"Mhmmm…. Nothing, nothing, nothing," Zurg slid his claw finger across the screen as he went through the data and apps on the tablet.

Brain-Pod 62's eyes widened, shocked that Zurg knew how to operate the device.

Zurg noticed this and cast his gaze down at the jar-head. His eye brow went up as he said, "What?"

Brain-Pod 62 stuttered, "Oh n-no-nothing, sir. I'm just shocked that a non-historian would automatically know how to work that device."

Zurg rolled his eyes, "Brain-Pod 62, it's not that hard to figure out. You pathetic underlings might think I'm dumb, but" Zurg knelt down really close to Brain-Pod 62's jar and seethed, "don't _ever _treat me like I'm dumb."

Brain-Pod 62 shrunk down once again in his jar and stuttered, "ye-yes, sir."

Jim tried very hard to keep a face straight as he thought, _Oh please, he just watched you try to drag your finger across the screen. It's not that hard to figure out 62!_

Zurg continued to scroll through the tablet until he came to an app entitled, "Tourch." He touched it and a list of comics came up, there were 26 omnibuses all based on a series called, "_IR: Charlie."_ Zurg looked down at Brain-Pod 62 and said, "What's 'IR: Charlie?'"

Brain-Pod 62 perked up and said, "It was an extremely popular ancient Capital Planet comic series based on a fictional planetary group of solders called, International Ranger: Charlie. Their main opposition was the planetary terrorists known was the Komodo Dragons. The Komodo Dragons were led by a masked man known as Kommandant Komodo, nothing was known about him other than he wanted to rule the planet and he had a daughter named Sammy. The series was very good and retained a fan base for 75 years, until it was viewed as 'inappropriate' because of the violence and how it no longer fit with the new humanitarian views which sprouted from intercepting a transmission from a Rhizomian science vessel, talking about peace and tranquility and other _stuff_."

Brain-Pod 62 flung his hands forward as he said "stuff," annoyed that his favorite comic series ended so abruptly because of three tree hugging aliens with a star clipper.

While Brain-Pod 62 was talking about the comic series, Zurg continued to read the comic and was nearly starting on the next omnibus.

"What do you know about this, 'Che'ran*?" Zurg's eyes never leaving the tablet.

"Oh him, he was a master disguise artiest and used holographic technology to impersonate government officials to gain information and funds for Komodo. Also, when Kommandant Komodo was severely injured during a IR:Charlie attack, Che'ran stood in his place so that the army wouldn't lose moral and retreat."

"Hummm…." Zurg continued to read a little more before continuing his thought, "This Che'ran gives me an idea, an _evil_ idea." Zurg grew a wide grin and he made a small chuckle.

"You, Grub!" Zurg turned away from the screen and pointed to Jim.

"Yes, sir!" Jim snapped a salute.

"Get everyone at R&D to stop what they're doing and tell them there is going to be a meeting in four hours in the hanger bay."

"Yes, my Evil Emperor!" Jim turned on his heel and marched back to the elevator, entered in, and pushed the button for R&D.

Zurg was slightly impressed by Jim's actions. Normally when he issued an order, his underlings would almost soil themselves before running like a lunatic in the opposite direction.

Zurg turn to a Hornet and said, "Remind me to give that Grub a One-day pass for him and his family to 'Zurgnation: water park,' but he doesn't get the half off discount on drinks for being an employee or a Zurg space resident."

The hornet nodded his robotic head in acknowledgement, while Zurg returned to reading the comic.

Brain-Pod 62 rolled his eyes. _Well what do you know, after three years Jim finally got noticed by Zurg._

Brain-Pod 62 sighed and said, "Will there be anything else your Evilness?"

"No Brain-Pod 62, you may return to your business."

Zurg shooed Brain-Pod 62 away with his left hand while his gaze never left the tablet. Turning back to his Command Chair, Zurg carefully sat back down as he was engrossed in the comic.

Brain-Pod 62 turned back to the elevator and pressed the button to for the level to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Arriving on his floor, Brain-Pod 62 exited along with four other Brain-Pods. Each went to their respective quarters and none spoke to each other with the exception of Brain-Pod 62 asking Brain-Pod 17 when the ETA was on reaching Planet Z.<p>

After finding out that it would anther four hours and thirty minutes, he continued to his room and entered.

Brain-Pod 62's room wasn't much to talk about. The walls were a deep red color with gray and purple trim and of course, there was a giant yellow Z right above the power station that recharge his metallic body. To Brain-Pod 62's right, there was a wall that had a giant Vid-Screen with a console in front of it for his historical research. All other space was taken up with neatly stacked books and bookshelves, ranging from every era from every civilization galaxy.

Brain-Pod 62 heaved a sigh of tiredness as he rolled to the power station, even though he was now a brain in jar that didn't mean that his mind no longer needed time to repair itself. His Vid-Screen started to beep, signaling that someone was calling him.

Groaning in annoyance, Brain-Pod 62 rolled toward the Vid-Screen.

_Please don't let it be Zurg._

The console continued to beep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Yeesh! Keep your cape on."

He flicked on the switch.

"This is Brain-Pod 62." He looked at the screen, annoyed.

A black haired, brown eyed female human, wearing, from what Brain-Pod 62 could see, a stylish emerald green blazer, with a fuschia dress shirt, with her hair done up in a fishbone braided bun, came on the screen.

"Hi Davey!" she waved enthusiastically; a huge smile was on her face as she recognized who was on the line.

"Sherlly?!" Brain-Pod 62, or Davey shrieked as he was absolutely shocked to see who was on the screen.

_Why, why, oh why does it have to be HER!_

"How in the name of Mars did you find my number?!"

"Oh, that was easy! The hard part is trying to call you without both our bosses finding out." The woman named "Sherlly" smirked.

All Davey could think to himself was,_ Craters! If Zurg finds out about this he'll kill me! _

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be calling me?! Zurg could, no, _WILL_ tear me apart if he _EVER_ found out about us!"

"Oh, Davy calm down you'll _boil_ your brains if you get any madder."

Sherlly continued to smirk while Davey just glared.

_Oh I hate her._

"I've taken precautions," Sherlly continued to gloat, but then she glanced down from the screen and her voice took on a somber tone.

"I was just… um… wondering… if you were um… if you were doing okay…" Sherlly looked back up at the screen and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Davey sighed, closing his eyes trying not to remember.

"Are you sure? I read about what happen to Rose…"

"I'll be fine. Just… you know… living." He opened his eyes again and shrugged his metallic shoulders.

A small beep emitted on Sherlly's side of the screen and she looked over her shoulder. She then looked back to the screen and said, "Well, I can't stay on here much longer, otherwise both our bosses will find out. I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure that you were doing alright. Mom's worried about you and Dad has me hack into Zurg and Star Command's data base every Thursday to make sure you're doing okay." Giving her brother a small smile.

Davey smirked, "I thought Dad was against you hacking, saying it was 'unbecoming of a Napier's talents.'"

Sherlly smirked back, "Oh he was, until you joined the 'forces of _Evil_' Mawahahahaha!" Sherlly threw her head back and laughed as maniacally as possible.

Davey grimaced. _I'll never live that day down._

"Don't quit your day job Sher. You'd make an awful comedian," Davey said, knowing that should annoy her.

Sherlly mocked offence, "You just don't know talent that's all!" She crossed her arms and turned her head away from the screen, head stuck up in the air.

_Oh this is just too easy._

"True, but I know a Slavierian Slime Monkey when I see one." Davey crossed his arms as he knew this comment would further irk her.

Sherlly whipped her head back around and glared at her big brother. "Oh, I hope you get the urge to scratch your nonexistent nose!"

_By Jupiter how I've missed harassing her._

"Do you hear that Sher?" Davey cupped the side of his jar, as if he still had an ear.

Not knowing where her brother was headed with this conversation Sherlly cautiously said, "No…" eyes still squinted in her classic I'm-irritated-don't-talk-to-me look.

"That's the sound of Zurg applauding your genius torturing skills and comebacks." Davey began a slow clap.

Sherlly clenched her jaw and seethed.

"Oooohhh, you just think you're clever don't ya?!"

"Well at least I can think." A smug look on his face.

"You know what? I'm just telling Mom and Dad that you're still your annoying self and this conversation is over David!"

Sherlly punched a big green button on her console and the screen went black.

_Got her._

The only time Sherlly ever called him David was when he really annoyed her. David turned back away from the screen and was struck by the silence. Still, silence was better than screaming. _And I've heard more than my fair share of that._

Turning back to the power station he began to think over the day. _Ah, Rose you'd have freaked out if you had seen everything we found today._

And once again the sadness hit him from earlier this morning. He rolled into the power slot and his body began to recharge, he glanced back to his desk which still had the book with Capital Planet's history on it. To the right of the book was a photo of him and Rose, of course they were brains in jars, but that didn't matter to David. Rose would still be the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

He turned away from the photo and look straight ahead.

"Lights off." Immediately the lights turned off and the only light illuminating the room was a small soft purple light signaling that his body was being recharged.

David closed eyes as he relaxed, but before he went to sleep he said out loud, "Rose… I-I love you."

And he began to sob into in jar, finally able to release some of his built up sorrow.

* * *

><p>*pronounced as Cher-ron. Or just type che'ran in google translate, you'll hear how it's pronounced.<p>

A/N: So… well as everyone here noticed I made another parody. This time it's on the GI: Joe series. (I don't own that) And yes little Bonnie made a cameo in this (Yay!) she might have a larger part in this later on, but I don't know yet.

Let me know how I did with Sherlly and Brain-Pod 62' conversation. I have brothers but they're step-brothers and they're in their early thirty's and forty's, so I don't see them that often and we don't have that annoy-the-crap-out-of-each-other-for-the-heck-of-it relationship.

Anyway, fav, follow, review, and as always, Stay Strong and Buy a Thneed!

-MM


	6. Ch6 Mr Humanitarian

A/N: So I'm letting Zurg take a break for a little bit (I mean seriously! The guy just had 5 chapters!). And I'm moving on to what's happing with some other characters. Don't worry though, Zurg will be back soon. (The narcissist) ;) Until then, enjoy!

Legal: I only own Damian Sunfire, Sherlly Napier, Robbie, Random Coworker, VE-1771, and Marcus O'Ryan. Disney and Pixar own everything else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Mr. Humanitarian

_*Click-clack-click-clack* _

The sound of expensive shoes tapped their way down the white corridor to a large wooden door with a gold nameplate on it which said _Damian Sunfire. _Beneath the nameplate was a fiery bird who's out stretched wings formed into a circle.

The 1.80 meter tall, robust, brunet haired, green eyed man, wearing a black pinstripe two piece suit with a crisp white dress shirt and a dark gray tie, had a thick file under his left shoulder as he raised his right hand to the door and softly knocked.

_"Enter," _came the muffled tenor voice from the other side of the door. The man then opened the door and gently closed it behind him once he was inside.

The office was large with soft light green walls and to the man's right, was a giant window overlooking Galactic Alliance Plaza.

The man's boss, Damian Sunfire, looked up from the paperwork that he was holding in his hand as he sat behind his mahogany desk.

He was wearing a light gray three piece suit, with a red tie, a midnight blue dress shirt, light gray dress shoes, and his bright red hair was in its iconic Pompadour style.

"Ah, Marcus, always a pleasure," Damian smiled at his friend and employee. He stretched out his hand at a chair that was in front of his desk and motioned for Marcus to sit.

"I've got some bad news boss," Marcus' voice was a baritone with a slight mobster accent.

"Oh?" The smile went away from Damian's face as quickly as it had come.

"Yeah, Zurg commandeered Cargo-Ship 99."

Damian took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes squinted a bit in annoyance.

"That is disturbing news. I assume he took everything?" Damian leaned on his desk and formed his hands into a steeple.

Marcus only nodded his head in agreement.

Damian then brought his left hand up to his chin and stared out the window as he took a moment to compose his thoughts.

A few seconds later he said, "Dose Madam President know about this yet?" His voice taking on a serious tone.

Marcus shook his head, "Not yet. We were able to contain the information, but it won't last for long. We only found out about it because of the scheduled check-in."

Damian then gazed back out the window and continued to think. Finally he spoke up, "Is there a report yet on the situation?"

"Yeah boss, its right here," Marcus handed Damian the file.

Damian skimmed through the information and then said, "Where's Auto-Pilot 99?"

"He's down in SSC with Miss. Napier."

After a few moments, Damian rose from this chair, and hand the file back to Marcus. "I want to speak with this auto-pilot immediately," he said and strode to his office door.

Marcus opened the door for his boss, Damian exiting first, and they left the spacious office and stepped into the corridor.

* * *

><p>AP-99 was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what was worse, having Buzz Lightyear ask him questions on what happened to the cargo-ship or having Damian Sunfire, the multibillion uni-buck entrepreneur, ask him questions. Right now though, he'd have to say meeting Damian Sunfire was the worst.<p>

Since before he responded to the sub-space communication from Sunfire Tech after Zurg had left his ship, he still hadn't figured out what he was going to say. How was he going to explain his coolness with the Grub when he/she took the cargo manifest from him? AP-99 had forgotten that after Sunfire Tech had bought Golden Carriers, they installed cameras all over the ship in the event of a pirate attack or inventory that didn't match the manifest. This meant that his little story of being scared wasn't going to go over very well with his "boss."

He was wearing his biped attachment as he sat in a metallic chair in a large light blue colored room which had a lot of Vid-Screens and consoles everywhere. Men and Women, all of them human AP-99 noticed, were busy working and didn't pay him any attention. However, he was currently being plugged into different machines by a black haired woman wearing a light green blazer with a fuchsia dress shirt, a form fitting dark blue denim jean skirt, and deep brown riding boots.

He'd found out her name was Sherlly when the large bulky man named Marcus had brought him to the Software and Space Communications department (SSC). As far as organics go, she was okay. Her main flaw though, was that she was an extremely perky person who enjoyed annoying her coworkers by being patronizing, condescending, and arrogant.

Suddenly, AP-99 heard a beeping sound and then about two minutes later, the same door that he had entered in with Marcus _*swooshed* _apart.

However this time, the infamous Damian Sunfire entered in with Marcus right behind him.

AP-99's ocular respecters expanded with shock when he seen Mr. Sunfire. He was expecting to have Marcus come back down and interrogate him. He wasn't sure what to make out of this situation so he just remained silent and seated in his chair.

Damian confidently walked up to the auto-pilot and reached out his right hand. AP-99 sat there blank for a few awkward moments until he finally made the connection that Mr. Sunfire wanted to shake his hand.

"Well then Auto-Pilot 99," Damian said with a smile on his face as he took a seat in front of AP-99, courtesy of Marcus who had placed a chair there. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what happened on the Cargo-Freighter?"

AP-99 gulped when Damian smiled, because unlike other humans, Mr. Sunfire had large canines. His smile with his bright red hair almost made him look like some sort of ancient human predator. Even his eyes, though they were a bright violet color, looked sharp, aware, and analytical.

_Oh Craters!_

"Well uh… hehe," AP-99 took another nervous gulp. He still hadn't thought up a good excuse for his actions on the Cargo-Ship.

"Yes?" Damian leaned forward as he questioned, keeping an even tone, like a father asking his son what he had done at school.

"Well Mr. Sunfire, I was flying my rout in space when all of a sudden, I was being barraged with laser cannon fire and a Grub came on my Vid-Screen and told me to surrender the ship. I was extremely intimidated by this and did as what I was told. Then at least fifty hornets stared to fly out of Zurg's ship and then it sounded like something was drilling the side o-"

"I read the report Auto-Pilot 99," Damian interrupted him, "you needn't continue. However, what I want to know is why you surrendered the ship without sending a distress signal; at the very lest you could have sent one to Sunfire Tech."

AP-99 took another gulp and stuttered, "I-I was s-sc-scared."

Damian raised an eye brow and said, "That's hardly an excuse Auto-Pilot 99."

"But-but I was scared! Zurg's Battle-Cursor was bombarding me with laser fire and threatened my life! Don't I have the right to fear for my very existence?!" AP-99 exclaimed, scared that his lie wasn't convincing Mr. Sunfire.

Damian's jaw clenched momentarily and his squinted eyes just slightly, "That is currently debatable."

"But I-"

"Auto-Pilot 99," Damian once again interrupting AP-99, "I do not enjoy being lied to."

"But I'm no-"

"Auto-Pilot 99, since you opened your animatronic mouth, I've been hearing nothing but lies from you. And do not attempt to tell me that you are not lying when your very mechanical anatomy is telling me otherwise."

"But-"

"First, I can smell your body dumping coolant onto your servos so that they won't over heat. Second, I can hear your positronic matrix system whirling as it sends signals to your emotion chip to help stabilize your system from crashing from your sudden emotion overload. Third, your right ocular receptor contracts three millimeters when you talk of how 'scared' you were. Fourth, and most important, the video showed that you portrayed no fear as Zurg boarded the ship, and if I'm not mistaken, you were _lounging_ on your coil as you watched Zurg's ship from the view-port."

AP-99 sat there silent for a little bit as he processed everything Mr. Sunfire had said. He was completely shocked that a period human could smell his body dump coolant on his servos, much less hear his positronic system working! "Well I uh…"

"Is the reason why you did not send a distress signal to Sunfire Tech, much less Star Command, is because you still hold a grudge toward the Space Rangers for the Nos-4-A2 fiasco with Space Ranger XR? I read the report; it seems that you ended up with a $15,000 uni-buck repair-bill which the Galactic Alliance didn't reimburse you for for an entire year and eight months."

"Well…" AP-99 looked away from his employer and kept his eyes fixed on the marble tiled floor.

"I asked you a simple question Auto-Pilot 99, this one of the many questions Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear is going to ask you."

AP-99 looked back up at Damian, shock and fear clearly showing in his mechanical eyes.

"Yes Auto-Pilot 99, there is little doubt that Buzz Lightyear will be handling the case since your Cargo-Freighter was attacked by his sworn enemy and you were carrying Galactic Alliance property."

Finally AP-99 decided to give in and said, "Ye-Yes, I didn't send the distress signal because of Lightyear's team. But you don't know what it was like! Commander Nebula didn't even apply any disciplinary action against that overzealous twerp! All because he was his son!" his voice rising in tone as he began to talk about the incident.

"I see." Damian leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and legs. He then turned from AP-99 and looked at Sherlly. "Is everything ready?"

Sherlly smiled as she looked over AP-99 and said, "I just need to plug one more wire into him and we're ready." She then returned back to her work.

"Good," said Damian, with a very pleased expression on his face.

"Ready? Ready for what?! What are you going to do to me?!" AP-99 started to panic and was about to pull the wires out of his body when a ion blaster was suddenly in front of his face, cocked and making a small hum as it was charging. On the other end of the blaster, was Marcus.

"I would be very pleased if you did not undo all of Sherlly's hard work," Damian said calmly as he remained seated.

Sherlly then plugged in the last wire right behind AP-99's head and went back to the console that was beside AP-99. After typing in a few keystrokes, Sherlly then turned back to Damian, smiled, and said, "Okay boss, everything's ready! Just need to know what you want."

"Make it believable, yet… _horrific_. I want Lightyear to be so angered by it that he won't go poking his chin into the cargo manifest. Also, match it up with the black box; I want nothing to be out of place."

"Gotcha boss," Sherlly then started to type speedily into her console.

"Wh-what're you going to do to me?!" AP-99 yelled, still having Marcus' ion blaster pointed in his face.

Damian sighed, "Oh just a little memory wipe. Sherlly is going to give you a more _convincing _memory about what exactly happened on your ship." Damian then stood up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Let me know when he's done," Damian said.

"Right'o boss!" Sherlly smiled once again, but this time, AP-99 figured out that it was more out of the excitement of getting to mess with his mind than it was out of simple merriment.

"Wait! Wait! You-You can't do this to me! I have rights! Under the Organic and Non-Organic Equalization Ac-"

Damian spun around, his eyes cold as ice and teeth bared; pointing his finger at the droid as he said, "Rights?! I don't care what that piece of toilet paper says, you insignificant toaster oven! I own that Cargo-Freighting company and all of its electronics, and that includes you! Only an organic can have ANY form of rights because it's a member of the six processes of life*! While you and your kind are nothing more than a tool used for making my life and other organic's lives easier! Sherlly could melt you down for a pair of earrings, for all I care!"

Damian turned back around and strode out the door with Marcus placing his ion blaster back in its holster, right behind Damian. The door swiftly _*Swooshed* _closed behind them.

Everyone else in the room remained at their stations, unfazed by their employer's sudden outburst. Even Sherlly was perky as ever, humming the latest song from the band Synchronized.

AP-99 on the other hand, was starting to panic, "You-you're all insane!"

Sherlly gave AP-99 another joy filed smile as she momentarily turned in his direction to say, "Hey lookie there, a droid how knows phycology! What gave you the first clue? My ever present smile or my happy attitude?"

AP-99 attempted to make a break for it, knowing that Marcus, and his blaster, was out of the room.

He didn't get very far in his attempt though, as Sherlly type a command and six mesh straps slid out from his chair and bound him to it; two covering his wrists, two his ankles, one across his chest and the last one across his forehead.

"What? You think I haven't done a partial memory wipe on a droid before? I'm offended!" Sherlly mocked offence as she still held her eyes on the Vid-Screen.

"Honestly, you act like I'm some punk with a keyboard, but you are _so_ wrong pall. Wanna know why?" Sherlly then looked straight at AP-99.

Giving into his fear, he looked straight into her eyes and stuttered, "W-Wh-Why?"

"Because," she said with an evil grin growing on her face, "I'm a madwoman with a keyboard. Mwahahahahahahah!" Sherlly threw her head back and raised her hand up to the sky as she did her best impression of a deranged scientist.

"Oh, shut up Sherlly and finish the job!" Cried out an annoyed coworker.

"Hey Robbie! I got a better idea! Why don't you stick your head in a toilet and flush it. You know, so you can see where your career is headed compared to mine! HAHA!" Sherlly stood there with her hands on her hips with an arrogant look on her face.

"Why you egg sucking, biscuits eating-"

"Please Robbie, not in front of the kids." Sherlly gestured to AP-99.

The woman named "Robbie" came around from her console and was about to start a fist fight with Sherlly when another coworker said, "Just leave her alone Robbie. She ain't worth the trouble. You know she gets like this when she does a memory wipe."

Robbie just glared at Sherlly and mumbled under her breath. She then turned and walked back to her console and resumed her work.

With a smug look still plastered on her face, Sherlly turned back to her own console. She looked down at AP-99 and noticed how scared he looked. Sherlly rolled her eyes, "Don't worry tin-man. Trust me, you won't feel a thing, you'll just have some new stuff to entertain your physiatrist with."

Sherlly typed some more into the console, smiled once again, hit 'execute' on her keyboard, and AP-99 went limp. She continued to smile as she said, "Now for the fun stuff. Pall when I'm done with you, you're never gonna want to work in the cargo business again."

* * *

><p>Damian and Marcus continued down the white corridor as they made their way back to Damian's office.<p>

"Make sure the Cargo-Freighter matches everything that Sherlly implants into that tin-can's head. Even down to the dent in the side door. And make sure nothing and I mean _nothing _is traced back to us. I don't care if you have to repair the thrusters to recreate the ion trail and have Sherlly hack into to freighter's mechanic shop and fix the records so that it says the freighter needed its thrusters replaced, just get it done!"

Marcus gave a small nod in acknowledgement as he said, "Gotcha boss."

They were silent for a few moments until they reached the elevator and Marcus pushed the button. While they were waiting Damian continued, "And make sure this is all done before the cargo goes missing by the Alliance. The last thing I need is that duel mouth slime slug of a woman breathing down my neck because her granny didn't get her cat-lady starter kit."

Once the elevator arrived, they stepped in and waited a few moments before finally reaching the floor to Damian's office. Damian waited while Marcus opened the door to his office and then he entered in.

Damian walked to his chair, dropped into it, and sighed; while Marcus stared out the window planning his next move with the cargo ship.

The room was silent for several minutes before it was finally broken by Damian.

"What's the status on VE-1771?" He said as he rubbed his temples with his right hand.

Marcus walked over to the fruit basket in the middle of the coffee table and picked up an apple for himself and a pear for his boss.

He then walked up to Damian and handed him the pear. Damian accepted it and began to eat it as Marcus said, "We've gotten farther, but the virus still isn't stabilized yet. Instead of just killing the Bathyosian, it also killed the Jo-Adian and the Gargantian."

Damian stopped eating momentarily as he said, "But it's stopped killing humans though, right?"

"Yeah, we finally fixed that, but it still has a long way to go."

"How much longer is a 'long way to go'?"

Marcus was silent for a moment as he bit into his apple and ate it. Once he had swallowed he said, "At the virus' current rate, I'd say another six years"

"Craters." Damian placed his right hand back to his temple and began to massage it again.

Noticing his boss' troubled expression Marcus suddenly remembered the news on the nerve gas. "But on the bright side, the nerve gas is doing exceptionally well. We should have that ready to ship out within three-weeks."

Damian sighed again and finished his pear. "Well at least there's a silver lining in all this. Now I've just got to find more extremely rare relics to be doused in VE-1771 and given to the Bathyosian and Raenok royal families."

"And that means another call to the Valkyrans," Marcus walked over to Damian's desk and now sat on the edge of it, still eating his apple.

Damian groaned into his right hand as he held his face, his left hand stilling holding on to the finished pear. "I'm not sure if I want to kill Zurg for stealing my comic series or for making me have to call that psychotic Hilda."

"Look on the bright side boss; at least she puts the 'hot' in 'psychotic.'" Marcus smirked as he gave his boss a wink.

"Please Marcus, no jokes. I'm not in the mood," Damian said as he continued to hold his face.

"Hehe. Oh, speaking of hot blonds, I got the number for that Bonnie Lepton broad." Marcus reached into his inside coat pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Damian.

"Hum." Damian was still holding his head in his hand, completely uninterested until he suddenly remembered who Bonnie Lepton was.

He took his hand from his face and accepted the paper that Marcus had been holding out for him. "Ah yes, now that _is _good news!" He then reclined back into his chair and was analyzing the piece of paper.

"So what's the plan for this girl?" Marcus sat back down on the edge of the table and finished off is apple.

Damian looked back up from the paper and said, "What do you mean a 'plan?' Can't a rich billionaire be seen in public with a beautiful young actress on his arm?"

Marcus raised his eyebrow in a skeptical look.

"Oh well then, if you must know. She's the daughter of that scientist Spyro Lepton. Remember? The guy that made himself a Cryborg." Damian placed his right arm behind his head and made a shot into the trashcan with the finished pear, making a satisfying _*thud*_ as it landed inside it.

"Yeah, what about him?" Marcus tossed his finished apple into the trashcan and crossed his arms.

Damian then placed his arms behind his head as he relaxed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I was just thinking in the shower one day about how much 'good' he could do if he had the sudden _inspiration_ to create armor mingled with Crystallic fusion crystals so that it could absorb an ion blaster or laser cannon's shot and then shoot that energy back at the assailant."

"Ah, so you're getting to the daughter to get to the dad. Nice touch, boss." A smirk grew across Marcus' features.

"Thank you, Marcus." Damian also returned with a smirk; however, his showed more of his canines than Marcus'.

Marcus chuckled and then looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"What?" Damian still relaxed in his position and smirking, raised a questioning eyebrow.

Marcus looked back up at Damian and said, "I was just thinking about how much of a 'humanitarian' you are, boss."

Damian didn't say anything as he just sat and enjoyed the irony of his title along with his friend.

* * *

><p>* 1. Undergo Metabolization,<p>

2. Respond to stimuli.

3. Move.

4. Grow.

5. Differentiate.

6. Reproduce.

(If you want to know more about the six processes of life just ask me. I would elaborate more, but this author's note is ridiculously long!)

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn. So you all finally got to meet the _real_ Damian Sunfire. Tell me what you think about him. I was trying to keep his character separate from Zurg's.

Also if you were wondering, yes, I did make him a speciest. (Someone who is discriminative against anyone who is not from their own species; a good example would be King Nova) I thought it would be a very nice contrast from Zurg. Zurg's got robots, Grubs, and (I'm guessing) different species living as brains in jars. While Damian just has humans working for him and experiments on all other species.

Also, there is no slash between Damian and Marcus. Period. Marcus is like Damian's brother, a second in command if you will. I just wanted to clarify that.

Oh, ,I'll post a picture of Damian on my Tumblr account later this week hopefully. The link will be posted on my profile when I'm done with it.

Also, tell me how I did with Sherlly. Did you like her or hate her? Also, she made a very tinny Doctor Who reference in there, for most Whovians it's going to be blatantly obvious. Sorry, but I just couldn't resist. :) Tell me what it was and I'll mention you in the next chapter.

Anyway, fav, follow, or review. Personally I like reviews better! ^^ Or send me a PM, I'll respond with kind words either way. ;)

And contrary to the Lorax's pleas, BUY A THNEED! Who cares if a few trees are dying?! JK! Peace out, I'm Batgirl!


	7. Ch7 Strike!

A/N: Okay folks now we get to see Team Lightyear and Team Parsec (Yes you read me right, I said "Team")!

Legal: I own Twin Suns Strike Out Lane, Damian Sunfire, Synchronized, Dedi, Clara, and the story. Disney and Pixar own everything else.

* * *

><p>New Hero<p>

Chapter 7: Strike!

_*Four days after Chapter 6*_

_*Ble-blum-ble-blum-KLOOONK*_

"YES!" Cried Mira, as she jumped up and threw a fist into the air, her red hair swishing back and forth with her movement as she turned to retrieve her ball. Mira was wearing a light purple puff sleeved shirt that reached down to her writs with a high top collar, with relax fit white jeans, and light purple blowing shoes.

Above her head was a Vid-Screen which said, "COLD TURNKEY!" in bold and slightly comic characters.

"Way da go Mira!" exclaimed Booster, wearing a blue shirt with yellow shorts and red bowling shoes, giving Mira a high five before she retrieved her ball.

"That was a nice shot Mira. Have you uh… done this before?" said Buzz, wearing a red polo shirt with blue slacks and brown blowing shoes. Buzz was more than slightly shocked that Mira hadn't missed a single pin yet.

"Nope. This is my first time, Buzz." Mira said confidently as she blew her nails and polished them on her shirt. She was proud that she finally mastered at least one out-worlder sport.

Mira and the other members of her team were at the "Twin Suns, Strike Out Alley." A bowling alley located on Capital Planet in the Orange District. It was in a nice neighborhood with friendly people and an extremely low crime rate, and ever since the place opened up three month back, it became the normal haunt of almost all the Space Rangers. The only other place that had this many off duty Rangers was Cosmos.

The décor in Twin Suns was retro themed. The tiles were black and white; there were reproduction neon signs everywhere for classic beverages and ancient Capital Planet vehicles. There was a Jukebox next to the north wall of the place, loudly playing old time Fabulous Fifties music as couples danced together on the dance floor. There was a café as well, with waiters and waitresses of every species serving guests. The men wore their hair greased back with faded jeans, white t-shirts and black leather vests. While the women wore pink, sky blue, or purple poodle skirts, with a matching and quarter length sleeved button up shirts, and their hair styled in a poodle cut. The mandatory foot ware for waiters and waitresses was roller skates. And tonight was one of the busy nights.

XR was at another lane bowling with his elder brother XL and his Pop, known to others as Commander Nebula. Although he would never admit it, Commander Nebula was slightly proud that both of his sons were exceptional bowlers.

Just as Mira was about to make another roll, an annoying highly refined Tangean voice was heard over the crowd noise and Jukebox.

"Why I do say Captain Parsec this _is truly_ a marvelous place, simply marvelous! I am genuinely looking forward to our exciting bit game. Oh, what was the name of it again, Rolling Ball? No, no, that's not it. Sliding Ball? No, no, that's not it either…"

"Bowling ball." Came an annoyed and exasperated sigh.

Mira, Buzz, and Booster looked behind them to see a blond haired, blue eyed, Tangean wearing clothing that was almost exactly like that of the male waiters. Down to the greased comb over, however, he was wearing black and white converse. Fop was also holding onto a sky blue bowling ball with rented white bowling shoes. Next to him was an annoyed human male with brown stylized hair, large eyes with brown irises, wearing a tan long sleeved shirt left opened with a navy blue t-shirt underneath, black relax fit jeans, black sneakers, and holding onto a large gray bowling bag with the Star Command emblem embroidered into the side.

Buzz was the first one to shout a greeting. "Hey hey, Ty buddy! What brings you here?"

Ty rolled his eyes, he was still annoyed with having to spend his time with a Tangean Royal who never shut up. "The surfing. What you do think?!" snapped Ty, quickly realizing his mistake, Ty began to apologize to Buzz, "I- I'm sorry Buzz." Ty then gave another annoyed sigh as he tilted his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm teaching Fop how to bowl."

Buzz, used to Ty's sarcasm, took Ty's earlier remark in his stride. "That's all right, Ty. Heh heh. Hey, maybe after both of our teams are done we can get a drink at the café and shoot the breeze." Buzz then leaned back in his chair and rested his right arm on another.

Still holding the bridge of his nose, Ty nodded his head in agreement. He then looked up and walked to the lane next to Buzz's and placed his blowing bag on the ground. He then sat in a chair and pulled his black blowing shoes out of the bag. While taking his sneakers off and placing his blowing shoes on, Ty told Fop to do the same with his rented white pair.

Booster and Buzz turned their attention back to Mira who continued to make strike out plays. Suddenly Booster ears perked up as he had a thought, "Hey, is Petra and Plasma Boy here with you guys? Maybe we can bowl against each other," said Booster excitedly with a large childlike smile.

Fop turned to Booster and said, "Oh no, no, no, no, dear boy. Plasma Boy's taking Petra out to Le French Hen and then to a Synchronized concert. I think tonight he'll take an arrow to the knee." Fop gave Booster a wink and a large smile; he then finished tying his blowing shoes and placed his spats under his chair. Ty, finished with putting on his shoes, went to the console to enter their names into the game.

Booster's ears laid flat against his head, a deflated expression on his face, "Oh." Booster then stood up from his seat, looked at the floor and said, "I don't feel like playing anymore guys. I'll be at the café if you need me."

Having just released her ball, Mira quickly turned and looked at her friend, "But Booster!" she exclaimed, "Y-yo-you can't just leave the game like this!" Mira then pointed at the lane with both of her hands.

"Sorry, Mira. I just don't feel like playing anymore." Booster continued out of the lane and into the café. He walked up to the bar stool and sat down. A waitress came over and Booster ordered an extra-large chocolate milkshake and a Bunzel Berry cake with maple frosting.

"Oh my, I hope it wasn't something I said," Fop turned and said to Ty quietly, picking up his sky blue bowling ball. Ty rolled his eyes as he finished typing their names into the console. '_Yep, he's a clueless Tangean Royal.'_

"But Booster!" Yelled Mira again, starting to march over to where Booster was and drag him back to the lane.

"Easy there Mira, Booster just needs some time to compose his thoughts." Buzz stood, walked behind Mira, and grabbed her left shoulder, preventing her from chasing down the heartbroken Jo-Adian. "It's not easy finding out the woman he loved has fallen for a perfect haired man who's shorter than him-"

"Oh, no. Not Jessie again." Ty began to message his temples with his right hand; the last thing he wanted tonight was to hear about how Buzz's marriage with Jessie went south. Still holding his bowling ball, Fop turned to Ty and mouthed, "Who's Jessie?" Ty, letting his right hand down, turned to him and mouthed, "Don't ask." Fop turned away from his Captain and looked back at Buzz and Mira.

Mira turned toward Buzz, noticing his change in mood as he began to rant, "Sure you've tried to explain that Star Command will always be second compared to her, but she doesn't care! All she knows is that, 'You're not here and Hans is.' And when Commander Nebula sends you orders to prevent Zurg from enslaving the planet of Chutalunga 9; she hides your RANGER SUIT! CLAIMING THAT YOUR CAREER IS RUINING _HER_ LIFE!"

At this point Buzz looked like a maniac. He backed Mira into her seat. She curled her legs under her and tucked her arms close to her. The entire bowling alley was looking at Buzz, even Commander Nebula, who was in the middle of yelling at his squabbling sons, looked at Buzz, concern showing on his face.

Everyone was except Booster. He was still eating his Bunzel Berry cake as he mournfully stared at the expresso machine that was directly in front of him.

Noticing the look on Commander Nebula's face, Ty quickly jumped into the situation, attempting to save his friend from any more trips to Dr. Animus. He walked over to Buzz's lane, lightly taped his shoulder, and said, "Hey Buzz, do you wanna get that drink now?" pointing his right thumb over his shoulder with a friendly smirk on his face.

Buzz, realizing what a fool he just made of himself, turned to Ty and laughed nervously, "Heh heh… yeah I'll take that drink now." He and Ty then turned and walked to the café.

Mira quickly recovered from Buzz's rant and stood from her chair. She kicked at the floor with her right purple bowling shoe and said, "Craters!" She then crossed her arms and began to pout.

Fop, still at a loss as to what just transpired, looked despairingly at his bowling ball in his hands, "I say, I was thoroughly enjoyed with the idea of learning to play a traditional out-worlder game, but alas…" Fop turned and was about to take off his bowling shoes when Mira rolled her eyes and said, "Fop, it's just like Ghost Ball."

Fop immediately turned around and had an excited look on his face, "_Really?_ Well then, I shall conquer this out-worlder game." Fop paused a moment as he noticed Mira begin to reset her machine for one player. He had a fantastic idea come to mind, "Mira, I just had a champion idea, simply champion!"

Mira gave Fop an annoyed sideways glace, "Yeah, Fop?"

Fop paused a moment before he continued, "Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a friendly _challenge _with a former Tangean Ghost Ball champion." Fop took on a striking pose with his hands on his hips, letting the lights frame his profile.

Mira laughed at him, his pose looked comical with his Fabulous Fifties attire. She then proudly stood as well with her hands on her hips and an arrogant look, "Bring it on Fop. This is one game I'd doubt you'll beat me at."

Fop smiled at her, "I will most certainly enjoy seeing you try, your majesty." Fop gave an outlandishly gentlemanly bow, gesturing for her to write their names into her console. Mira snorted and rolled her eyes at him. She turned back to the console and began to write their names. Above on the Vid-Screen their names appeared. Mira's in purple and Fop's in yellow. Big bold letters then came on screen which read, "Game On!" with the characters flashing.

The two Tangeans looked at each other with smug expressions, and took their positions.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a very far walk to the café, it was about six meters from the lanes, but to Buzz it felt like kilometers. He let his old marriage with Jessie get to him again, and this time it was in front of the Commander! Buzz kept looking at the ground as he made his way to a corner booth with Ty, hands in his pockets.<p>

Buzz slid into one side as Ty slid into the other. As they waited for a waiter, Buzz kept averting his gaze from Ty, looking at the table or the neon signs which made a constant hizzing sound that was barely audible over the Jukebox. Ty noticed that he began to rapidly tap his fingers on the table, a nervous tick Buzz had since the Academy.

Ty rolled his eyes in annoyance while making an irritated sigh, "Come on Buzz it wasn't that bad," Ty rested his left arm on the back of the booth, "you were a _lot _worse when the divorce was finally finished."

"Yeah, but Ty I did it in front of the Commander! The last thing I want is for him to question my mental stability, especially with this Damian Sunfire case." Buzz leaned forward on the table and used his elbows as a prop as he held his face in his hands.

Ty raised a quizzing brow and slightly leaned forward, "Wait a minute, I thought that case was closed. Didn't you proved that Sunfire wasn't the one who attacked Klerm; that it was Zug's doing?"

Buzz let go of his face and extended his arms on the table in a frustrated pose, "I did, but there's something about the guy I don't like."

A blue skinned, black haired, humanoid waitress, wearing a hot pink poodle skirt with matching jacket, rolled up to the table with a note pad in her right hand and a pencil in her left, "What can I get you gents today?" a happy smile illuminating her face.

Buzz grunted out, "coffee." The waitress scribbled onto her note pad and turned to Ty, "And you, sir?" Ty partially raised up his left hand from the back of the booth as he responded, "I'll have the same."

The waitress scribbled on her note pad again, "Alrighty then, I'll get those right out for ya." She then turned and rolled to the counter.

After she was out of ear shot, Ty turned back to Buzz, "Alright, what is it about the guy you don't like?"

Buzz leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms, "He's too nice," his eyes squinting in annoyance.

Ty half way laughed and smiled at the same time as he pointed at Buzz with his right hand, "'Too nice?' This from the guy who will scale a tree to save a kitten and who hates it when kids learn to use sarcasm at a yearly age?"

The waitress rolled back to them and placed their cups from her tray to the table, "Okay then, is there anything else I can get you guys?"

Buzz shook his head as he blew on his coffee before taking a drink. While Ty said, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay then," the waitress turned and went to another table to get their orders.

After swallowing his drink, Buzz continued, "You don't understand Ty. Okay you know how he's always seen supporting an orphanage or at a charity endorsing the improvement of the slums of Trade World?"

Ty momentarily looked at Buzz before returning to adding sugar and cream to his coffee, "Yeah?"

"Well, I noticed something major when I was at his company. Everyone there was Human."

Ty raised a quizzing brow as he was about to take a sip from his now ideal cup of coffee, "So?"

Buzz shook his head, frustrated, "You're not getting it Ty; every single last employee there was _Human. _There wasn't a single alien species there! There wasn't even robots there either! Ty, tell me the name of one company here on Capital Planet that doesn't use robots as security."

Ty sat his coffee cup down on the table, "I think you're reading too much into this. Maybe Sunfire hates robots like the Commander and maybe there were aliens in another area of the building and you just didn't see them."

Buzz began to message his temples with his right hand, "Ty, I had XR check all of the employee records; there is not a single alien or robot on his payroll. He even hires humans to be his janitors. That is not normal, especially here."

Ty remained silent as he let his friend vent his frustration, sipping his coffee.

Buzz took down his hand and looked directly at Ty, "And there's something else about him I don't like."

Ty held his gaze, "What's that?"

Buzz leaned forward on the table, "You know how when you see him on the covers of magazines and on that interview with Bret Starkisser, he looks like a normal human."

"I didn't see the interview, but yeah I know what you're talking about."

"Well, there's one thing you don't see, his teeth."

Ty looked at Buzz skeptically, "His teeth?"

"Yes, his teeth. His canines are large, almost primal and he has the media make them look normal. You'd have to see them Ty, I've never seen a human with teeth like his before."

Ty stared at his friend "Buzz… Have you been talking with Plasma Boy lately?"

"Ty I'm being serious! There's something about this guy that's wrong!" Buzz slammed his right fist on the table, causing his and Ty's coffee spill and rattle the silverware.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I didn't say that to make you mad," Ty said holding his hands up defensively. "If there's something wrong with the guy why don't you tell the Commander about it? He almost always listens to you."

Buzz gave an exasperated sigh, "I did and we attempted to make an investigation, but _somehow _Madame President found out about it and ordered Commander Nebula to stop all investigations into Sunfire Tech and Damian Sunfire."

Ty leaned forward and held up his right hand, "Whoa, wait a minute here. If she ordered you to stop _all _investigations into Sunfire Tech, then how were you able to prove that Zurg was the one who attacked Klerm?"

Buzz took sip from his coffee then continued, "This was after the Klerm investigation."

"Oh." Ty then took sip from his coffee. Noticing that it was getting low, he slightly waved his right hand in the air to get the waitress's attention. She noticed his movement and looked at him. Ty raised his coffee cup, the waitress nodded and rolled to the counter to get the Carafe. She then rolled to the table and poured more coffee into their cups, Buzz nodded his head and began to drink his while Ty gave a polite, "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded back, then rolled away to another customer who had raised his coffee cup.

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Ty was adding more cream and sugar into his drink. Finished stirring, Ty was about to take a drink, but was interrupted by Buzz, "Ty, do I obsess over things?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ty said, smirking behind his coffee cup.

"Yes," Buzz said before he took a sip from his.

Ty set his cup on the table, "Then yes, you do obsess over things."

Buzz leaned back against the booth with his right arm draped over the back, "Care to give me an example?"

Ty did the same action as well, "Well, there's always Zug." Ty looked to his right as he tried to remember, "Then the time you thought Nana Lighter was dating a conman, which you were right about. Then the time when you thought that Jessie was seeing someone else and you _forced _Rocket, Warp, and I to spy on her." Noticing the grief and anger in his eyes, Ty quickly added, "Sorry about that one pal."

Buzz waved him off, "It's alright. So you do agree that I obsess."

Ty leaned forward and pointed his right index finger at Buzz, "Hold on a second. I didn't agree with anyone, you wanted my honest opinion and I gave it to you, that's all." Ty then leaned back into the booth and crossed both his arms and legs, "Besides, who's the one who said you obsess in the first place?"

Buzz grimaced and looked at the table, "Madame President."

A disbelieving look came on Ty's face, "Why?"

Buzz messaged his temples again with his right hand, "Because of my 'obsession with _Zurg_.' Buzz dropped his right hand and used air quotes when quoting Madame President.

"So? That's your thing."

Buzz threw his hands in the air, "Yeah it's my thing, but she said that because of _my _obsession with _Zug _I was targeting an innocent man. A 'man who is pioneering the way in total equality and acceptance. _And _is only capitalist who is promoting peace and tranquility.' Buzz could still hear and see her yelling those words at him in Commander Nebula's office at Star Command.

"And that's not the only thing Ty, she also said that if I attempted to make any form of investigation into Sunfire Tech, she would make _sure _that the only job I could _ever _get was as a mall cop! A mall cop Ty!" Buzz leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of his coffee.

Ty didn't say anything. He knew that his friend was having some political trouble with the Compu-Klerm case, but he didn't know that it was this bad _or _that it was over Sunfire. Ty thought for sure the political trouble had been from that twerp Klerm. He was every ranger's worst nightmare, he had more political ties than King Nova, but apparently Sunfire wasn't without his own.

Buzz sat his cup back down and waved at the waitress for more. She nodded, rolled over and filled his and Ty's cup again, then left.

Buzz took another drink, then looked back at Ty, "So how's 'Team Parsec' doing?" a smile coming to Buzz's lips.

Ty grimaced behind his coffee cup, "It's fine."

Buzz raised his right eyebrow, "'Fine?' Don't you like your team?"

Ty leaned on the table, held his forehead with his right hand, and gave an irritated sigh, "It's not that I don't like them… I'm just not used to being around other rangers all the time. Make that _young _rangers."

Understanding Ty's problem, Buzz began to laugh, "Heh heh, I understand there buddy. It can be a hassle at times, but when you need them the most, your team is always there."

Ty dropped his hand and took a sip from his coffee, then continued, "To be honest, I don't understand why Commander Nebula assigned them to me. I know of several rangers who would give up a month's pay just to have Fop or Plasma Boy on their teams. Even Rocket tried to get the Commander to give him Petra because of her political ties."

Buzz remained strangely quiet on his end of the table. Ty shot him a look and when Buzz wouldn't meet his gaze, it clicked, "You did it, didn't you?"

Buzz gave a sheepish grin and a nervous laugh, "heh heh, well um, you see Ty…"

Ty leaned back all the way in his booth and partially slid down. He brought his right hand over his entire face and said, "You did!" in a very annoyed voice.

Buzz attempted to calm his friend, "Ty I only did it because I was worried about you. You've always been a lone wolf and with these more dangerous missions Commander Nebula's been assigning you I thought you could use some back up."

Ty lifted his hand and glared at Buzz. He was irritated at him for two reasons. First he was irritated because Buzz had called him a 'wolf,' Ty _hated _the words 'wolf,' 'canis,' and 'monster.' He hated them because they reminded him of how he had been turned into a raging energy eating monster and had been used by Nose-4-A2 to enslave the galaxy and turn its organics into a walking energy vampire buffet line. But what Ty really hated the most about his Wirewolf experience was that he was _still _being affected by the beast. Ever since the first transformation his senses had become sharper, he could now hear the whispers from the first year cadets as he walked down the halls of Star Command, saying,

_"Look, it's Ranger Parsec!"_

_"Who?"_

_"You know. Ranger Ty Parsec, the Wirewolf."_

Ty wished that for once in his life, he wouldn't be recognized as 'the Wirewolf,' but as Ty Parsec, a normal Space Ranger working for Star Command.

However, advanced hearing wasn't the worst of his senses that had been improved. He could now smell everything, the scent of a man who was lying to his wife or girlfriend about where he was while smelling another woman on him. The scent of blood from an innocent being on a murderer who hadn't quite cleaned all of the blood from his or her person. But the worst was smelling the scent of fear on another Ranger. He'd almost lost it a few times back when he was still a lone ranger and would be temporarily assigned to another team. Their fear would make him agitated and snap at anyone near him. He would get nervous that they couldn't do their job and would endanger the rest of the team.

However, the worst 'improvement' that had been made to Ty was his new short temper. Whenever he now heard someone talk about him behind his back or smelt a liar or murderer, his first instinct was to attack that person and tear them to shreds. Ty had to learn how to control his new temper and he was extremely glad that he had, because there was a few missions when he would have been brought up on charges for attempted murder. Of course he never told any of the LGMs of his new 'gifts,' he was _not _going to let the Wirewolf endanger his position at Star Command _ever_ again, even if he had to keep secrets from everyone, including Buzz.

The second reason why Ty was irritated at Buzz and his noble intentions was because Ty had all these new problems and now he had to worry about attacking his new team members. What if he found another radioactive moon rock and he attacked and killed all of the members of his team. It was a weight that he almost couldn't bear, but he would if it meant that he could still be in Ranger Corps. Even if it meant that he had to relearn how to live his life, he would do it just to stay a Ranger.

"I know Buzz, I know," Ty sat up and held Buzz's gaze evenly, "I'm just not used to leading inexperienced Rangers and I worry about them." Ty then pointed secretly toward Fop and Mira, "Take Fop for example, he will charge head first into a situation without backup or considering the danger that may be there."

"Sounds like another Ranger I know," Buzz smiled and looked pointedly at Ty.

Ty glared at Buzz in annoyance, "_And _take Petra and Plasma Boy, there are times when they will listen to me and there are times when they will disobey a direct order and get into unnecessary danger." Ty leaned back into the booth, crossed his left arm over his chest and held his forehead with his right hand, "Seriously Buzz I can't tell you how many times Fop and I had to save those two because they wouldn't listen to either one of us."

Buzz picked up his coffee, took a sip, then said, "Heh heh, well Ty that's what happens when you become a team leader. You almost become like a second father to them."

Ty sighed, dropped his right hand, leaned forward, and began to drink his coffee. They both sat there for a while until Ty noticed that Booster was on his third cake and his sixth shake. Raising an eyebrow at this, he motioned toward Booster with his cup and said, "I guess Booster's taking it pretty hard with finding out about Petra and Plasma Boy."

Buzz looked over his cup and nodded, "Yeah, he still liked Petra even after she and Plasma Boy became cadets."

"Well at least he's handling better than you would have."

Buzz gave Ty a disbelieving look, "What do you mean by that?"

"Buzz, you stalked Jessie and Hans for four months after the divorce then you tried to find some sort of dirt on Hans just so you could throw him onto a penal colony," Ty smirked behind his cup before taking another drink. Just as he was about to look for the waitress to get more coffee, she rolled up and with the Carafe and waited for Ty and Buzz to place their cups on the table. After filling them, they nodded their thanks and she rolled away.

Over the sound of the Jukebox and the crowd noise a very excited "Yes!" could be heard from Mira.

Buzz and Ty looked back at the two Tangeans and saw Mira gloating at Fop over winning their third round of play.

"You know, Fop still has a thing for Mira," Ty said as he motioned his cup toward the pair.

Buzz arched an eyebrow, "Really? I thought he'd gotten over her, chose the life of a Ranger than as the next ruler of Tangea."

Ty sighed, "He won't say it, but I noticed that when we get an assignment to join another team, he gets an overly enthusiastic smile, until he finds out it's not Team Lighter, then it dies down to his normal I'm-ready-for-anything-Captain-Parsec smile."

Ty smirked and motioned again with his cup toward the pair, "He's got that smile right now."

Buzz looked to his right side and did notice Fop's smile. Even though Mira was beating him, Fop looked like he was having the time of his life. And then it hit him, "Wait a minute, your Rookies call you 'Captain Parsec?'" Buzz now remembered that when he overheard Fop and Ty talking, Fop called Ty by his Rank. Not "Ty" or "Ranger Parsec," but_ "_Captain Parsec." _'Since when did he start doing that?'_

Ty finished the last of his coffee and motioned for the waitress again. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing. Just uh… you've never had cadets call you by your Rank. You usually have a rookie call you 'Ranger Parsec.'" Buzz looked at his friend with curiosity.

Ty placed his empty cup to the side and sighed, "Yeah, that's Fop's doing. I guess on Tangea his parents taught him to always address a superior by their title," Ty partially laughed as he continued, "He's always getting onto Petra and Plasma Boy for calling me 'Ty.' One time I caught him lecturing them in 15's gallery for not, 'Showing Captain Parsec the proper respect that is deserving of a Star Command officer of superior rank, '" Ty made a mock impression of Fop as he quoted him.

Buzz tried to keep from laughing to loudly as he watched Ty attempt to imitate Fop's voice and actions. Ty did terrible job, but the sight was enough to make Buzz partially choke on his coffee.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as the quietly laughed at Ty's impression. The waitress rolled to the table, poured more coffee into their cups, and then rolled away.

Buzz smiled as he sipped his coffee. He was glad that Ty was enjoying his crew. Even though Ty would never admit it, Buzz could tell that he liked his crew members. However, Buzz was still bothered by that dream he had of Ty and the Wirewolf. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Ty wasn't over the Wirewolf, and he might never be, but all Buzz wanted was to make sure that his best friend was alright; which is why he went to Commander Nebula and requested that Ty get Fop, Petra, and Plasma Boy. Buzz figured that with Fop's Ghosting powers, Petra's political pull, and Plasma Boy's ability to turn into a Plasma Monster, Ty would always be safe.

Ty was also smiling as he stirred the cream and sugar in his coffee. Although he might not admit it to Buzz, he was extremely grateful for getting him his team. Even if he was scared that he might endanger their safety. Ty had to admit to himself that there had been more than one occasion when he might have been killed or seriously injured if it hadn't of been for Fop, Petra, and Plasma Boy. His team was a wired one and at times a life version of a soap opera, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the galaxy.

The only thing that disrupted his perfect world was his pessimistic side. _What if the LGMs did a more thorough check up on me? What if they found something and brought their concerns to Commander Nebula? What if he ordered a trip to Dr. Animus, and what if Dr. Animus found out that I am_ _still mentally affected by the Wirewolf? Would he recommend a Section 8 for the safety of the other Rangers?_ _If the Commander did give me a Section 8 I'd lose more than my job as a Space Ranger, I'd lose my team, my second family._

Suddenly the silence was broken, not from either ranger, but from someone else.

"Lightyear! Parsec!" shouted Commander Nebula as he marched up to the two rangers; he was wearing a green Star Command Polo shirt with white jeans and white blowing shoes.

Buzz and Ty stood immediately at attention, banging their knees on the table and spilling their coffees. "Yes, sir!" cried both of them as they raised their hands in a salute, a small water fall of coffee drizzled from Ty's side of the table onto the floor.

Nebula gave a wave of dismissal as he said, "At ease men."

Both Buzz and Ty relaxed, but remained alert.

"Sons, call both of your teams in. We have a priority one assignment from Madam President," said Nebula as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Uh… Care to tell us what the assignment is, sir?" said Buzz with a quizzing look on his face.

Nebula shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Buzz, but I can't, at least not here."

Ty cleared his throat to get his Commander's attention before he said, "It may take me some time to get the rest of my team together, sir."

Nebula raised a questioning brow, "Why's that son?"

Ty promptly responded, "Petra and Plasma Boy are at a Synchronized concert, sir. Plasma Boy made arrangements with the band to propose to Petra on stage."

Both Buzz and Nebula's eyebrows rose up with surprise, "Sweet Mother of Venus!" exclaimed Nebula, "How did he pull that off?!"

"He told me that before he met Petra, he was the lead electric guitarist in the band and the mascot, so it was kind of a 'family favor,'" Ty said, shrugging his shoulders.

Nebula remained silent for a moment before continuing, "Well, tell the two love birds get the marriage proposal over with and-"

Commander Nebula's sentence was interrupted by several high pitched screams coming from the lounge area of Twin Suns.

"By the celestial bodies! Clara! Look the guest guitarist is pulling that girl up on stage!" exclaimed a light skinned bat eared humanoid with pink hair, wearing tan knee length shorts, a red t-shirt that said, "_Synchronized"_ on the front with bright yellow letters in the shape of electric currents, and brown boat shoes.

"Holy craters Dedi! Do you know who that is?!" exclaimed another fangirl. This one though, was a dark skinned human with light brown curly hair, wearing a flared knee length navy blue skirt, a navy blue t-shirt which also said, _"Synchronized" _on the front with bright yellow letters in the shape of electric currents, and gold colored gladiator sandals.

"No, who?!"

"That's Plasma Boy!"

"What?!"

"Yeah!"

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIKKKKKK! It _is_ Plasma Boy!" Tears started to visibly stream from the girl known as Dedi's face.

"Shush Dedi! He's getting down on one knee," the girl known as Clara clamped her right hand onto Dedi's mouth to get her to shut up.

Buzz, Nebula, and Ty couldn't hear what was said on the Vid-Screen because of the Jukebox, but the girls' reactions told them what happened next.

Both Dedi and Clara, jumped in the air in unison, shrieking, "She said yes!" as loud as their lungs and vocal cords would let them. Both hugged onto one another as the continued to jump up and down from their excitement.

Looking away from the frantic fangirls, Commander Nebula turned his attention back to Ty, "Uh, as I was saying Ranger, get your team together and get to Star Command."

"Yes, sir!" Ty saluted his Commander and made his way to where Fop was bowling with Mira; informing the pair of their new assignment.

An extremely loud crash was heard from the east end of the bowling alley. Nebula and Buzz turned to see XR down in the blowing pit with a pile of bowling pins lying on top of him. While XL was laughing his head off at the ball return. Nebula's face turned a deep red as he shouted, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! XL LEAVE XR ALONE WHEN IT'S HIS TURN!" He then turned to Buzz and said, "Annoying little tin cans, been like that all night. Can't keep them from getting in a fight over whose turn it is, or from pulling a prank on each other."

Buzz cleared his throat, "Well sir I'm sure these things take time work themselves out, but for right now, can I gather the rest of my team together, sir?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, dismissed Lightyear," Nebula gave Buzz a salute.

Buzz returned the salute and made his way to Booster, who was on his fourth Bunzel Berry cake.

* * *

><p>Very special shout out to Fox the Writer with the "Surfing" reference. (Awesome head cannon by the way XD)<p>

Okay soooo… How did I do? I know, I got a wired idea with Ty and the enhanced senses, but it fits into the story later on. I also rewrote this like four times before I finally got the scene I wanted.

Also, if any of you were confused by the mention of Buzz's dream, read "It's only a dream." You'll understand why Buzz assigned Fop, Petra, and Plasma Boy to Ty.

In other news, I now have chapters 8 and 9 thought out and possibly 10. Not sure yet though until I write the next two.

Anyway, stay strong and treat yourself to the brand new _GREEN_ Thneed! It does everything the older versions do, but this one is green like the Once-Ler himself. So stop by your local store in the Dr. Seuss universe and by this collector Thneed! _*Limited one to a customer. Cannot be shipped outside of the Dr. Seuss universe._


End file.
